Baby an Bord Outtakes
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Wie reagieren die anderen Familienmitglieder auf Hugos ungeplante Vaterschaft durch einen One-Night-Stand und die Ereignisse, die das mit sich bringt? Outtakes von Baby an Bord, mit Roxanne und Lucy, Scorpius und Rose, Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny. Nicht zu vergessen der Tag des Unfalls, der Hugo beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte.
1. Lucy und Roxanne

**Titel: **Baby an Bord - Outtakes

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen.

**Inhalt: **Wie reagiert der Rest der Familie auf die unerwarteten Neuigkeiten, dass Hugo Vater wird? Baby an Bord hat nur einen kleinen Teil der Familie abgedeckt. Hier kommen Roxanne, Lucy, Rose, Scorpius, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny zu Wort, manchmal aus Hugos Sicht, manchmal aber auch, ohne dass er davon wusste. Was ganz besonders den Tag seines Unfalls miteinbezieht, von dem er das meiste bewusstlos verpasst hatte.

**A/N: **Diese FF gehört wie viele andere in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum. Während so ziemlich jede andere meiner FFs gelesen werden kann, ohne die anderen zu kennen, wird das bei der hier um einiges schwieriger, weil sie nur Outtakes meiner anderen FF **Baby an Bord** beinhaltet und die Geschehnisse wahrscheinlich ohne das Wissen aus der FF keinen Sinn ergeben werden. Wenn euch aber FFs mit Hugo in der Hauptrolle gefallen, dann empfehle ich, Baby an Bord zu lesen. Ich hoffe, es wird niemanden enttäuschen.

Ich hab schon letztes Jahr, kurz nach dem Ende von Baby an Bord, mit dieser FF angefangen, aber dann hat mich das richtige Leben so in Beschlag genommen, dass ich absolut keine Zeit hatte, irgendwas zu schreiben. Jetzt hab ich meine letzten Prüfungen hinter mir und mein Austauschjahr in Amerika beginnt erst in ein paar Wochen, sodass ich ein bisschen Zeit abzwacken und das zu Ende bringen konnte. Ich hoffe, es gibt überhaupt Interesse an dieser FF, da Baby an Bord schon ein Jahr her ist. Um es ein bisschen einfacher zu machen, poste ich eine kleine Inhaltszusammenfassung vor jedem Teil, damit ihr ungefähr wisst, wo er einzuordnen ist.

Die neuen Teile werden nicht sehr lange auf sich warten lassen, da ich Ende August nach Amerika fliegen werde und die FF gerne vorher vollständig gepostet haben möchte.

Es erwarten euch Outtakes von: Roxanne und Lucy, Rose und Scorpius, Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny, und der Tag des Unfalls aus Sicht von Roxanne, Clara, Rose, Ron und Hermine.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Lucy und Roxanne**

_Vor __**Kapitel 3.**__ Hugo erzählt Lucy und Roxanne, dass er Vater wird._

Hugo stellte eine Pulverschüssel zurück ins Regal und atmete tief durch. Er hatte es schon zu lange vor sich hergeschoben. "Ich muss morgen Nachmittag weg.", sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

Seine Cousinen Roxanne und Lucy, die sich gerade über einen Pergamententwurf einer neuen Erfindung gebeugt hatten, sahen überrascht auf.

"Wieso?", fragte Lucy verständnislos. "Wir wollten doch morgen anfangen, den Schuh zum Schweben zu bringen. Das hatten wir schon geplant." Sie schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war in den letzten Wochen ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend gewesen, was ihre Zickigkeit und vorlaute Klappe anging, aber mittlerweile war sie wieder ganz sie selbst. Hugo wusste, dass sie sich nur so zurückgenommen hatte, weil sein Großvater erst letzten Monat gestorben war und sie gefühlvoll sein wollte. Hugo wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihn behandelt hätte wie sonst. Obwohl er sich das jetzt wieder anders überlegte. "Ich hoffe, dass das wirklich ein Notfall ist, denn wenn nicht, dann bleibt dein Arsch morgen gefälligst hier!"

"Ich muss ja erst am Nachmittag weg, den Vormittag über hab ich Zeit", verteidigte Hugo sich. Und es war schließlich nicht so, als ob Lucy sich noch nie kurzfristig mal verkrümelt hatte.

"Aber das Konzept ist viel zu kompliziert, als es an einem Vormittag schaffen zu können!", widersprach sie. "Wir brauchen dich! Du kannst dich nicht so einfach aus dem Staub machen!"

"Verdammt, Lucy!", rief Hugo laut. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem hatte er schon genug Sorgen. Er musste sich nicht auch noch mit seiner Cousine herumschlagen. Die machte ein viel größeres Drama daraus als nötig. "Einen Nachmittag werdet ihr doch wohl ohne mich auskommen! Wir schaffen das wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht, die Schuhe gleich morgen zum Schweben zu bringen." An so etwas aufwendigem hatten sie sich noch nie versucht und wenn ihre Vermutungen stimmten, dann würde es eine Reihe von komplizierten Zaubern brauchen, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen - und das dauerte meistens viel länger als nur einen Tag. Lucy musste wirklich kein solches Theater machen. "Es ist ein halber Tag! Die Bude wird schon nicht einstürzen ohne mich! Also halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Wer hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet?!", rief Lucy aufgebracht zurück. "Auch wenn dein Großvater gestorben ist, Hugo, wenn du glaubst, dass du so mit mir reden kannst, dann -"

"Lucy!", sagte Roxanne erschrocken und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Lucys Arm. Seit dem viel zu frühen Tod ihrer Freundin Ellen vor sechs Jahren war Roxanne sehr sensibel geworden, was das Thema Tod anging. Sie redete zwar nur sehr ungern über alles, was damit zusammen hing (sie hatte Hugo nicht mal ihr Beileid aussprechen können), aber sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber sehr fürsorglich benommen, ihn viel häufiger umarmt als sonst und sich bemüht, ihm in den ersten paar Tagen viel von seiner Arbeit abzunehmen. Hugo hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eigentlich schon vor zwei Jahren begonnen hatte, sich mit dem bevorstehenden Tod seines Großvaters abzufinden, seit feststand, dass es bei seiner Krebserkrankung keine Heilungschance mehr gab. Er war natürlich trotzdem traurig, aber es hatte ihn längst nicht so schwer getroffen wie Rose oder seine Mum, die sich an die Hoffnung geklammert hatten, dass es doch noch irgendetwas gab, das ihm helfen konnte. Aber es war auch insofern nützlich, weil seine Cousinen sich nicht gewundert hatten, warum er so mitgenommen und fahrig und durcheinander war. Sogar seine schlechte Laune hatten sie einfach akzeptiert. Bis jetzt.

"Was?", fauchte Lucy jetzt auch Roxanne an. "Wir haben alle Verpflichtungen. Wir können hier nicht einfach kommen und gehen, wie es uns passt, verdammt noch mal. Und wenn es bei Hugo nicht um Leben und Tod geht, dann sehe ich nicht ein, warum zum Teufel er morgen einfach so den halben Tag blau machen kann! Er hat genug andere freie Tage."

Hugo atmete tief durch und wandte sich ab. Er hatte nicht die Nerven, sich mit Lucy zu streiten. Sonst würde er sie wirklich noch verfluchen.

"Hugo, du bleibst hier, verdammt noch mal! Und morgen bleibst du auch hier!" Sie stemmte die Arme in ihre schmalen Hüften und starrte Hugo mit so einem strengen Blick an, dass sie seiner Mum Konkurenz hätte machen können.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", erwiderte Hugo wütend. "Du bist nicht mein Boss! Oder meine Mum. Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen. Wenn ich morgen gehen will, dann werde ich auch gehen, daran wirst du mich nicht hindern, klar?! Ich werde doch nicht wegen dir den ersten Ultraschall meines Kindes verpassen!" Erschrocken schlug sich Hugo eine Hand vor den Mund. Der letzte Satz war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht. Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen. Verdammt!

Lucy und Roxanne starrten ihn ungläubig und mit offenem Mund an. Lucys ganze Wut war verraucht. Und auch Hugos Wut war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen machte sich jetzt leichtes Entsetzen in ihm breit.

"Du wirst Vater?", fragte Roxanne schließlich mit höherer Stimme als sonst. "_Vater_?"

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fasse es nicht, dass du diese Schlampe geschwängert hast! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein!"

"Hey!", widersprach Hugo sofort. Clara war keine Schlampe. Und er war nicht blöd. Es konnte doch schließlich jedem passieren, dass man einmal diesen lächerlichen Verhütungsspruch vergaß. Meine Güte, sogar Rose, eine damals angehende Heilerin, hatte ausversehen ihren Verhütungstrank außer Kraft gesetzt und war so mit Anfang zwanzig schwanger geworden. Das war doch um einiges dämlicher als im volltrunkenen Zustand einen lausigen Spruch zu vergessen.

"Was?", fragte Lucy schon wieder. "Ist doch wahr. Ich an deiner Stelle würde auf einen Vaterschaftstest bestehen, Hugo. Schließlich hat sie dich betrogen. Vielleicht ist das Kind gar nicht von dir, sondern von diesem Loser McLaggen und sie will dir nur ein Kind unterschieben, um an deine Kohle zu kommen. Zutrauen würde ich es ihr."

Hugo schaute Lucy verwirrt an. "Von wem redest du?"

"Von Collette, du Idiot. Von wem sollte ich sonst reden?", fragte Lucy nicht minder verwirrt.

Hugo musste lachen, so absurd kam ihm das ganze vor. Lucy glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass seine Exfreundin ein Kind von ihm erwarten würde. Dabei hatten sie sich doch schon vor mindestens sechs Monaten getrennt.

"Was ist daran bitte lustig?", fragte Lucy verstimmt und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Roxanne hatte sich mittlerweile geschockt auf einen Stuhl sinken lassen. Sie schaute Hugo immer noch ungläubig an.

"Collette ist nicht schwanger", sagte Hugo. Zumindest hoffte er das. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch mit McLaggen ein Kind bekommen würde ... es reichte schon, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte und diesen Deppen jetzt heiraten würde.

"Aber du hast doch keine Freundin", murmelte Roxanne verwirrt. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Lucy in lautes Lachen ausbrach, das von den Wänden ihrer Werkstatt wiederhallte.

"Das ist gut", brachte sie mühsam heraus, während sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. "Das ist wirklich gut. Du, der immer was von wahrer Liebe gepredigt hat, bekommst ein Kind mit einem One Night Stand. Das ist wirklich gut."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. Warum in aller Welt fingen die Leute immer an zu lachen, wenn sie das hörten? Rose hatte gelacht und Scorpius auch. Glücklicherweise waren seine Eltern und Lily zu geschockt gewesen, um auch zu lachen. Aber mittlerweile wurde das ganze wirklich lächerlich. So lustig war das nun wirklich nicht.

"Was ist falsch an wahrer Liebe?" Er hatte die Beziehung seiner Eltern und die von Rose und Scorpius schon viel zu lange gesehen, um nicht daran zu glauben. Und bei Collette hatte er wirklich gedacht, sie gefunden zu haben, nur um dann von ihrem Betrug eines besseren belehrt zu werden.

"Nichts", erwiderte Lucy schulterzuckend. "Aber dann bekommt man kein Kind mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Schlampe."

"Sie ist keine Schlampe, verdammt noch mal!" Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr wirklich gut an den Abend und die Nacht erinnern, in der er mit Clara geschlafen hatte, aber er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Tag, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Und wenn er eins wusste, dann, dass sie bestimmt keine Schlampe war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie betrunken mit ihm geschlafen hatte (sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie absolut nicht der Typ für One Night Stands war). Aber sie war keine Schlampe. Und Lucy hatte kein Recht, so über die Mutter seines Kindes zu reden.

Außerdem ... Wer ohne Schuld war, möge den ersten Stein werfen. Der Einzige, der mehr One Night Stands gehabt hatte als Lucy, war James. Dass keiner von ihnen ein Kind bekommen hatte, war pures Glück, mehr nicht.

"Und wer ist sie?", fragte Roxanne schnell, bevor Lucy noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Hugo seufzte. Er hasste diese Frage. Dann wurde ihm immer mehr als deutlich bewusst, dass er die Frau, die die Mutter seines Kindes war, überhaupt nicht kannte. Vielleicht hatten sie an dem Abend, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ihre Lebensgeschichten ausgetauscht, aber wenn dem so war, dann hatte er es komplett vergessen. "Sie heißt Clara Hearts."

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Und wie alt ist sie? Woher kommt sie? Als was arbeitet sie? Hat sie Geschwister? In welchem Haus war sie? Magst du sie? Werdet ihr heiraten?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Roxanne heraus. Und Hugo fühlte sich immer schlechter. Wie konnte er nur absolut keine Ahnung haben, wer Clara war? Er wusste lediglich ihren Namen (und den Nachnamen wusste er nur, weil er auf dem Pergament gestanden hatte, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, damit er ihre Handynummer hatte) und dass sie ein süßes Lächeln hatte. Das war alles.

"Wir werden nicht heiraten, Roxy", beantwortete die einzige Frage, auf die er eine Antwort hatte. "Aber morgen ist ihr erster Ultraschall und ich hab ihr versprochen, dabei zu sein. Also muss ich morgen weg."

"Natürlich", sagte Roxanne sofort und rammte Lucy den Ellbogen in die Rippen, als die wieder ihren Mund öffnete. "Natürlich kannst du zu dem Ultraschall. Lucy und ich schaffen das auch alleine."

Sowohl Hugo als auch Roxanne ignorierten Lucys Schnauben. Dann wandte Roxanne traurig den Blick ab. Hugo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Warum hast du uns nicht schon früher davon erzählt? Du weißt es doch nicht erst seit gestern."

Hugo schluckte. "Ich ... ich hab einfach Zeit gebraucht, um damit klar zu kommen." Er hatte es Lily noch an dem Tag erzählt, als er davon erfahren hatte, aber Lily war auch seine beste Freundin. Rose hatte er es erst eine Woche später erzählt. Dann seinem besten Freund Tommy, der momentan in Lissabon wohnte und für die portugiesische Nationalmannschaft flog. Es war immer schwer, ihn überhaupt zu erreichen. Und für seine Eltern hatte er nochmal drei Wochen gebraucht.

Sicher, er arbeitete beinahe täglich mit Roxanne und Lucy zusammen und im Grunde genommen verstanden sie sich alle sehr gut, wenn man mal von den üblichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten absah, aber er hatte einen Teil seines Lebens gebraucht, in dem er nicht mit dem Baby konfrontiert wurde. Einen Teil, wo er abschalten und das tun konnte, was ihm Spaß machte. Er hatte nur eine Weile seine Ruhe gewollt. Aber er hatte Roxanne nie kränken wollen. Es war eine Art ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei ihnen, sich nie viel über das eigene Privatleben mitzuteilen. Lucy tratschte zwar gerne über die Männer, mit denen sie ausgegangen war, aber auch nur dann, wenn schon alles wieder vorbei war. Sie sprachen häufig über andere Familienmitglieder, Rose und Scorpius, Fred und Al und James, Molly, Victoire, Ted, Dominique und Louis und was sich in deren Leben so alles abspielte. Aber weil sie ihre ganze Arbeit miteinander teilten, musste es andere Sachen geben, mit denen sie sich abgrenzten. Nur wenn wirklich etwas wichtiges passierte, sprachen sie darüber.

Roxanne hatte sich einmal an seiner Schulter ausgeweint, als die Trauer sie drei Monate nach Ellens Tod überwältigt hatte und einmal hatten sie auch versucht, Lucy zu trösten, als sie eine besonders schwere Trennung hinter sich hatte.

Dass er Vater wurde, hätte er ihnen früher erzählen müssen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Hugo", sagte Lucy schließlich. Roxanne nickte, obwohl Hugo deutlich sehen konnte, dass er sie verletzt hatte. "Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, hätte ich euch wahrscheinlich auch nicht sofort davon erzählt." Sie lächelte ihm versöhnlich zu und er wusste, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder in Ordnung war. "Aber wenn du übermorgen nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit hast, dann bringe ich dich um."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Entwurf zu. Roxanne stand langsam auf und kam zu Hugo. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. Er konnte sie verstehen. Er wäre auch gekränkt gewesen, wenn sie ihm so etwas so lange verschwiegen hätte. "Ich hab einfach Zeit gebraucht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen."

Roxanne lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Sie schaute ihn lange an. "Du wirst ein guter Vater.", sagte sie schließlich. "Ganz bestimmt."

Hugo schluckte. "Danke", sagte er schließlich. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie Recht hatte.

/-/

_Direkt nach dem Ende von __**Kapitel 8.**__ Clara ist obdachlos und Hugo hat sie überredet, bei sich einzuziehen. Sie befinden sich alle im Laden von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze._

"Was soll denn dieser beschissene Lärm?", rief Lucy wütend. Sie kam forschen Schrittes aus der Werkstatt, gefolgt von Roxanne, die sich besorgt nach der Quelle des Lärm umschaute, der vor ein paar Sekunden den Scherzartikelladen erschüttert hatte. Lucy schaute Hugo und Clara fragend an. Clara zuckte mit den Schultern, während Hugo bereits zu der Tür eilte, die zum Lager führte. Dort war der Krach hergekommen. Er ahnte das Schlimmste. Er hätte seinen Neffen Aiden und die neue Verkäuferin Melanie nicht allein im Lager lassen dürfen. Er schluckte schwer, als die Tür aufging. Melanie war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Ruß bedeckt und schaute ihn kleinlaut an.

"Hugo, es tut mir so Leid -"

"Was ist mit Aiden?", unterbrach er sie hektisch. Wenn ihm wirklich etwas passiert war, während er hier war ... Rose verließ sich darauf, dass er gut auf ihren Sohn aufpasste. Sie verließ sich darauf, dass sie ihn am Ende des Tages heil wieder bekam. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er verletzt wäre ...

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Clara war ihm gefolgt. Nur ihrer Hand war es zu verdanken, dass er noch keine Panikattacke bekommen hatte. Aber richtig beruhigte er sich erst, als Aiden hinter Melanie auftauchte. Er war genauso verrußt wie sie, aber er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Onkel Hugo, das war _so_ cool!", rief er begeistert.

Hugo schaute fragend zu Melanie, die ihn entschuldigend anschaute. "In einer der Süßigkeitenkisten war ein Feuerwerk. Aiden hat das nicht gewusst. Ihm ist die Schachtel runtergefallen und das Feuerwerk ist losgegangen. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, Hugo, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen." Sie war den Tränen nahe.

Hugo hob abwehrend die Hand. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Aiden. Auf den ersten Blick schien es dem Kleinen gut zu gehen. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Aiden? Bist du verletzt?"

Aiden schaute Hugo verwundert an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum denn das? Das war doch nur ein Feuerwerk. Kann ich so eins haben, Onkel Hugo? Bitte. Das ist so cool!"

Hugo schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Rose würde ihn umbringen. Dann schaute er zu Melanie. "Kannst du das Lager wieder in Ordnung bringen? Schreib auf, was kaputt gegangen ist und kontrollier die anderen Kisten, ob da auch Sachen drin sind, die nicht hinein gehören." Melanie nickte folgsam und verschwand sofort wieder im Lager. Sie schien froh zu sein, keinen Ärger bekommen zu haben. Dann nahm er Aiden an der Hand und zog ihn zur Ladentheke. Er hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf die Fläche. Prüfend betrachtete er ihn. Seine Kleidung hatte ein paar Brandlöcher abgekriegt, aber seine Haut schien unversehrt zu sein.

"Ich hol den Trank gegen Brandverletzungen", schlug Roxanne trotzdem sicherheitshalber vor und verschwand wieder in der Werkstatt.

Lucy hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute Aiden streng an. "Das machst du nicht nochmal, klar?"

Aiden schien unter ihrem Blick förmlich zusammenzuschrumpfen. Normalerweise war er ein sehr furchtloser kleiner Kerl, aber Lucy schaffte es, ihn auf eine Art einzuschüchtern wie sonst keiner in der Familie.

"Es war doch nur ein Unfall", nahm Clara Aiden in Schutz. "Er hat es nicht mit Absicht getan und es ist auch nichts passiert. Sei nicht so streng mit ihm."

"Es hätte aber was passieren können. Hier kann unheimlich viel passieren, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Es ist besser, wenn der Knirps das jetzt begreift, bevor er irgendwie zu Schaden kommt. Ich möchte nicht von den Malfoys verfolgt werden, wenn die erfahren, dass ihrem einzigen männlichen Nachkommen in unserem Laden was passiert ist. Darauf kann ich gerne verzichten." Sie schaute Aiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Hugo stupste ihn unauffällig an. Mit Lucy war nicht zu spaßen. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass die Malfoys wirklich sowas machen würden.

"Entschuldigung, Tante Lucy", murmelte Aiden zerknirscht.

"Gut", nickte Lucy. Sie griff in den Karton mit den Lutschern, die ihren Geschmack ändern konnten und reichte Aiden einen, der ihn erleichtert entgegennahm. Hugo schwang seinen Zauberstab und einen Moment später war der Ruß verschwunden. Gegen die Löcher konnte er allerdings nichts ausrichten.

"Scharfes Outfit übrigens", sagte Lucy dann grinsend zu Clara. Die verdrehte die Augen. Sie trug ein gestreiftes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Baby an Bord" und einen kurzen Jeansrock. Ihr runder Bauch war so deutlich zu sehen wie noch nie zuvor. Normalerweise trug sie eher Kleidung, die ihren Babybauch geschickt kaschierte.

"Hab ich auch gesagt", sagte Hugo und zwinkerte Clara zu. Sie wurde rot.

"Alle meine Klamotten sind in meiner Wohnung. Im Laden war nichts anderes da."

"Dann solltest du wohl darüber nachdenken, ein paar mehr Klamotten bei Hugo zu lagern, wenn du noch öfter bei ihm übernachten wirst.", schlug Lucy mit verschmitztem Grinsen vor.

Hugo stöhnte auf. Clara hatte nur bei ihm übernachtet, weil es in ihrer Wohnung einen Wasserschaden gegeben hatte und sie sich eine andere Bleibe hatte suchen müssen. Sie hatte im Gästezimmer übernachtet und es war absolut nichts zwischen ihnen passiert. Nur ließen Lucy und Roxanne leider nicht locker. Dieses Mal nicht. Nicht bei Clara. Sonst hatten sie sich bei seinen Freundinnen immer zurückgehalten. Sie hatten nie zu sehr nachgebohrt, nur manchmal beiläufig nachgefragt. Bei Clara war das anders. Aber an ihrer Beziehung war sowieso alles anders. Nichts war normal, nichts war, wie es sein sollte.

"Genau das hat sie auch vor", sagte er trotzdem, um seiner Cousine den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Und es funktionierte. Lucy war wirklich überrascht. So überrascht, dass sie nichts sagen konnte.

"Was hat wer vor?", fragte Roxanne interessiert, die mit einem kleinen Fläschchen den Laden wieder betreten hatte. Sie drückte Aiden den Trank in die Hand. Der Junge nahm den Lutscher aus seinem Mund und schluckte die Flüssigkeit mit zugekniffenen Augen. Der Trank schmeckte scheußlich. Das wusste Hugo aus eigener Erfahrung. Danach steckte Aiden sich schnell den Lutscher wieder in den Mund.

"Clara wird ihre Klamotten in Zukunft bei mir lassen", erklärte Hugo. Clara schaute ihn überrascht an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was hatte es für einen Zweck, das zu verschweigen? Die Familie würde das sowieso in Windeseile erfahren. Es war unmöglich, irgendetwas längere Zeit zu verheimlichen. Und es war wirklich nichts dabei.

"Ach ja?", fragte Roxanne verwundert. "Warum das denn? Ich dachte, sie hat nur einmal bei dir übernachtet." Lucy nickte bekräftigend. Hugo konnte sehen, wie sich die Gedanken in den Köpfen seiner Cousinen praktisch überschlugen. Bestimmt dachten sie, dass doch etwas zwischen ihm und Clara lief.

"Clara wird bei mir einziehen", verkündete Hugo grinsend. Er freute sich schon richtig darauf. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr ihm ein Mitbewohner gefehlt hatte. Er hatte es genossen, seine Ruhe zu haben, aber es war trotzdem schöner, nicht alleine zu sein.

"Was?", rief Lucy überrascht. Roxanne war zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. "Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass zwischen euch nichts läuft."

"Es läuft nichts zwischen uns.", sagte Clara sofort. Sie wandte den Blick von Hugo ab. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wieso störte es ihn, dass sie das so vehement gesagt hatte? "Aber die Stadt hat entschieden, mein Haus abzureißen, weil es so baufällig ist und ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hin soll. So schnell finde ich hier keine Wohnung." Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen. Hugo hasste es, sie weinen zu sehen. Scheiß Hormone!

"Und ich hab Platz und weil wir Freunde sind, habe ich ihr angeboten, dass sie bei mir wohnen kann.", fügte Hugo hinzu. Daran war nichts verfängliches.

Roxanne verdrehte die Augen und Lucy schnaubte. "Sicher. _Freunde_." Sie ließ ihren Blick langsam von Clara zu Hugo wandern. "Redet euch das ruhig ein, wenn ihr euch dann besser fühlt. Aber außer euch verarscht ihr damit niemanden." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte in die Werkstatt zurück.

Hugo schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, während Aiden sich diebisch darüber freute, dass Lucy ein Wort gesagt hatte, das Rose ihm verboten hatte. Clara trat zu ihm. Die Tränen hatten so schnell aufgehört zu fließen, wie sie angefangen hatten. Sie umarmte Hugo fest und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange. Er schluckte.

"Ich muss wieder in den Laden zurück.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte wirklich ein süßes Lächeln. "Wir sehen uns dann später. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

Hugo nickte. Er brachte nur ein schwaches "Tschüß" heraus, als er ihr nachsah, während sie den Laden verließ. Er hörte, wie Roxanne neben ihm leise kicherte.

"Was?"

"Lucy hat Recht", erwiderte sie. "Ihr macht euch nur selbst was vor." Sie fuhr Aiden kurz durch seine blonden Haare und kniff ihn in die Wange. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr werdet schon noch sehen."

/-/

_Nach __**Kapitel 11.**__ Hugo hat Clara seine Liebe gestanden und sie sind zusammen gekommen._

Fröhlich pfeifend betrat Hugo eine Stunde später als üblich Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Es war lediglich ein Pärchen im Laden, das sich im hinteren Teil umschaute. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann begutachteten sie gerade die Schokoladenunterwäsche. Lucy war damals auf diese zugegebenermaßen etwas gewagtere Idee gekommen. Er und Roxanne waren eher skeptisch gewesen, weil das nicht unbedingt den Produkten entsprochen hatte, die sie sonst verkauften, aber Onkel George war hellauf begeistert gewesen und hatte sich lange Zeit kopfschüttelnd gefragt, warum er nicht schon viel früher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Die Schokoladenunterwäsche hatte viel mehr Anklang gefunden als erwartet und mittlerweile waren noch einige andere Produkte hinzugekommen, die sich genauso großer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Manchmal hatte Lucy wirklich gute Ideen.

Hugo nickte Melanie zur Begrüßung zu, die so in die Abrechnung vom letzten Tag vertieft war, dass sie ihn kaum bemerkte, und betrat dann die Werkstatt.

Sofort ging er in Deckung. Ein paar Schuhe klatschte ein paar Zentimeter über seinem Kopf gegen die Wand. Lucy stand mitten in der Werkstatt und schaute ihn an wie eine Raubkatze, die sich gleich auf ihre Beute stürzen würde.

"Wo in aller Welt hast du gesteckt, Hugo Samuel Weasley?! Wir warten schon seit einer Stunde auf dich! Wir wollten doch an den Schuhen weiterarbeiten." Roxanne schaute ihn erleichtert an. Wenn Lucy so drauf war, dann konnte man wirklich nur schwer mit ihr auskommen.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte so gute Laune, dass nicht einmal Lucy sie ihm vermiesen konnte. "Ich dachte, ihr kommt auch mal eine Stunde ohne mich klar." Sie arbeiteten schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an den Schuhen und bisher hatte es noch nicht einmal annähernd so geklappt, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Die letzten sechzig Minuten hätten daran bestimmt nichts geändert. "Fliegen sie schon?" Er schaute zu den Schuhen, die ganz ruhig auf dem Boden lagen. Gestern hatten sie sich wenigstens von alleine bewegt.

"Sieht das etwa so aus?", fragte Lucy mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton in der Stimme. Bestimmt hatte sie schon wieder viel zu viel Kaffee in sich hinein geschüttet. Hugo würde nie verstehen, warum jemand dieses Gesöff gerne trank. "Hmmm?! Sieht das etwa so aus, Hugo?" Sie rief mit ihrem Zauberstab die Schuhe zu sich, fing sie auf und warf sie erneut nach Hugo. Schnell sprang er zur Seite. Das jahrelange Quidditchspielen hatte wirklich für fantastische Reflexe gesorgt. "Ich hoffe, du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung!" Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Hugo zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Der Grund ging Lucy überhaupt nichts an. Ein Gentleman genoss und schwieg. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich allerdings nicht verkneifen.

Roxannes Augen wurden groß. "Nein!", japste sie.

Auch Lucy schaute ihn überrascht an. Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. "Na sowas. Du hattest Sex.", stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest. "Es geschehen wirklich noch Wunder."

Hugo verdrehte die Augen. "Hey!" Wie konnten sie das wissen? Bevor er allerdings noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er von Roxanne umarmt.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte sie fröhlich. "Ich freu mich so für dich. Ich meine, für euch. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit! Du und Clara habt ja auch wirklich lange genug gebraucht."

"Woher willst du wissen, dass es Clara ist?", wandte Lucy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ein. "Vielleicht hat Hugo auch nur irgendein Flittchen in irgendeiner Bar aufgerissen." Hugo warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, den sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Roxanne ließ Hugo wieder los. "Lucy!", sagte sie mahnend. Dann schaute sie unsicher zu Hugo. "Es ist doch Clara, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Hugo verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich ist es Clara." Wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen? Natürlich war es Clara. Es kam doch niemand anders in Frage, in den er sich hätte verlieben können.

"Ich wusste, dass du nur Müll redest, als du gesagt hast, dass nichts aus euch werden würde", sagte Lucy selbstzufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund, zu spät zu kommen. Ihr hattet das ganze Wochenende. Und ihr könnt nach Feierabend damit weitermachen, es wie die Kaninchen zu treiben. Wir müssen diese verdammten Schuhe zum Fliegen bringen!"

Hugo seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit Lucy zu diskutieren. Am besten war es, wenn er einfach die Klappe hielt und sich um die Schuhe zu kümmern. Vielleicht fiel ihm nach diesem fantastischen Wochenende ja etwas ein. Er fühlte sich zumindest so, als ob er Bäume ausreißen könnte. Da würde er auch diese Schuhe in die Luft bekommen.

**TBC ...**


	2. Rose und Scorpius

**Rose und Scorpius**

_Nach __**Kapitel 8**__. Hugo hat Clara überredet, bei ihm einzuziehen, und passt auf Roses Sohn Aiden auf._

"Und es gibt wirklich keine Chance mehr, noch in meine Wohnung zu kommen?", fragte Clara mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte schweigend zu, wie jemand am anderen der Leitung sprach.

Hugo schaute sie mitfühlend an. Clara hing jetzt mittlerweile seit einer Stunde am Telefon und ließ sich mit jedem verbinden, der ihr irgendetwas sagen konnte zu der momentanen Situation. Soweit Hugo herausgehört hatte, war das Haus, in dem sie wohnte, als hochgradig einsturzgefährdet eingestuft worden, das niemand unter keinen Umständen mehr betreten konnte. Durch den Wasserrohrbruch war es noch schlimmer geworden, ein Feuerwehrmann war sogar durch die Decke gebrochen bei dem Versuch, ein Kind aus einer oberen Wohnung zu retten. Allen Fachmännern war es ein Rätsel, warum dieses Haus überhaupt noch stand.

Hugo war Claras Zauberkünsten unendlich dankbar, denn ohne sie wäre sie jetzt bestimmt schon längst unter den Trümmern des Hauses begraben. Er hätte sie schon längst überreden sollen, aus diesem Loch auszuziehen. Er hätte auch schon viel früher auf die Idee kommen können, ihr das leere Zimmer von Tommy anzubieten. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser kam ihm die Idee vor. Es war unglaublich praktisch, er würde sein Baby immer sehen können, wann er wollte. Er würde sich viel Streit ersparen und er hatte wieder einen Mitbewohner. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie leer die Wohnung in den letzten Monaten doch gewesen war. Erst als Clara letzte Nacht hier geschlafen hatte, war ihm deutlich geworden, wie sehr er sich doch nach einem anderen Menschen in der Wohnung sehnte. Und sie war absolut perfekt für eine Mitbewohnerin. Sie liebte Quidditch, sie war kein Ordnungsfanatiker und es machte ihn glücklich, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Es war wirklich die perfekte Lösung, und auch wenn Clara noch etwas skeptisch war, würde sie bestimmt bald einsehen, dass er völlig recht hatte.

"Das Haus wird schon nicht unter mir zusammenbrechen", fauchte Clara in ihr Handy. "Ich brauch doch nur ein paar Minuten, um ein paar von meinen Sachen zu holen. Alle meine Klamotten sind in der Wohnung und meine ganzen Papiere. Ich brauch wirklich nicht lange. Und ich bin leicht wie eine Feder. Ich schwöre Ihnen, das Haus würde es nicht mal merken, wenn ich drin bin." Sie stand wieder aus dem Sessel auf, in den sie sich vor einer Minute hatte fallen lassen und ging wieder auf und ab. So wie heute hatte ihre Stimmung noch nie geschwankt. In einer Minute war sie den Tränen nahe und in der nächsten konnte sie jemanden umbringen. Hugos Neffe Aiden, auf den er heute aufpassen musste, hatte sich schon mit den Miniaturelefanten, die Hugo ihm geschenkt hatte, ihn Hugos Schlafzimmer verzogen, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Ich will sofort Ihren Vorgesetzten sprechen!", sagte sie erzürnt und strich mit der freien Hand über ihren Bauch. So unruhig hatte Hugo das Baby noch nie gesehen. Ständig konnte er sehen, wie sich Claras T-Shirt an einer Seite ausbeulte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er kurz die Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und sie dann sofort wieder zurückgezogen. Das Baby hatte wirklich Kraft. Hugo war es ein Rätsel, wie Clara diese Unruhe nur aushalten konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Clara machte einen Schritt in Richtung Haustür, aber Hugo sprang sofort auf, um sie aufzuhalten. "Ich kümmere mich schon darum", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie nickte. "Mir ist scheißegal, was Sie sagen, ich will sofort Ihren Vorgesetzten sprechen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie dann beinahe.

Hugo verzog sich schnell aus dem Wohnzimmer und eilte zur Haustür. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte, spürte er, wie etwas gegen ihn krachte. Er schaute hinunter und erblickte Aiden, der wohl den Flur entlanggerannt war.

"Ist das Dad?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Hugo runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise war Aiden doch sehr gerne bei ihm und wollte nie nach Hause gehen, wenn seine Eltern kamen, um ihn abzuholen. "Dein Dad klingelt doch nicht an der Tür."

Auf jede Wohnung und jedes Haus der Weasleys war ein spezieller Apparierschutz gelegt worden. Kein Zauberer und keine Hexe konnte einfach so bei ihnen erscheinen, selbst wenn sie wussten, wo genau sich das Haus befand. Wenn man die Genehmigung wollte, doch apparieren zu können, musste man einen Haufen Papierkram ausfüllen und einen bestimmten DNA-Test machen, um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten. Das war zwar ein sehr nerviges Prozedere, aber es hatte auch schon sehr viel gebracht. Weder irgendwelche Todesser, die auf Rache sinnten, noch irgendwelche Reporter konnten einfach so bei ihnen auftauchen und das war angesichts der großen Berühmtheit der Familie sehr von Vorteil. Außerdem gab es nur einen sehr kleinen Platz in jeder Wohnung, auf den man apparieren konnte (bei Hugo war das die Stelle direkt an der Haustür), damit die Privatsphäre auch gewahrt war. Deshalb wusste Hugo auch mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Scorpius nie an seiner Haustür klingeln würde. Er würde immer in die Wohnung apparieren oder durch den Kamin kommen.

Hugo schaute durch den Türspion und erblickte erleichtert den Pizzalieferanten. Er hatte nichts zu Essen zu Hause gehabt und weil heute sowohl Clara als auch Aiden bei ihm essen würden, war ihm das als die einfachste Lösung erschienen.

Er öffnete die Tür, bezahlte den Lieferanten und nahm die Pizzen dankend entgegen. Entsetzt sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die beiden Miniaturelefanten von Aiden laut trompetend aus dem Schlafzimmer stampften.

"Vielen Dank und bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte er hektisch und knallte dem Boten die Tür vor der Nase zu, bevor der noch irgendetwas erwidern oder sehen konnte, dass es sich bei den Elefanten unmöglich um normale ferngesteuerte Muggelnachbildungen handeln konnte. "Hast du die Tür nicht zugemacht?", fragte er Aiden streng. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ein Muggel das gesehen hätte. Er hatte sich immer bemüht, im Flur nichts rumliegen zu lassen, was offensichtlich magisch war, für den Fall, dass ein Nachbar etwas brauchte oder ein Essenslieferant an der Tür stand.

Aiden schaute ihn zerknirscht an. "Hab ich vergessen", sagte er entschuldigend. "Ich hab doch gedacht, dass Dad kommt. Dann wär das doch gar nicht schlimm gewesen."

Hugo seufzte. Wie konnte man nur auf diesen kleinen Knirps böse sein? Das ging doch gar nicht. "Nächstes Mal denkst du bitte dran.", sagte er schließlich. Er ging mit den Pizzakartons zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Clara hatte ihr Gespräch beendet und saß erschöpft auf der Couch. Sie atmete tief durch und hatte die Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Clara sah alles andere als in Ordnung aus. Ihre blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, weil sie sich so oft mit der Hand durchgefahren war, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

"Warum weinst du?", fragte Aiden neugierig und hüpfte neben Clara auf das Sofa.

Hugo stellte die Pizzaschachteln auf dem Couchtisch ab und überlegte, ob er Teller und Besteck holen sollte. "Lass es", sagte Clara mit leiser Stimme. "Wir essen die Pizza einfach so, oder, Aiden?"

Aiden nickte begeistert und nahm sich gleich ein Stück, in das er genüßlich hinein biss. Dann schaute er wieder zu Clara, die sich nicht rührte und wieder tief atmete. "Warum bist du traurig?"

Clara seufzte. Hugo setzte sich auf die andere Seite von ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Selbst jetzt konnte er noch spüren, wie fest das Baby zutrat. "Mein Haus muss abgerissen werden", sagte sie schließlich. Hugo drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand. Sie lächelte schwach. "Und ich darf nicht mehr rein, um meine Sachen zu holen."

Aiden hielt ihr sein angebissenes Pizzastück hin. "Sei nicht traurig", sagte er aufmunternd. "Du kannst dir doch neue Sachen kaufen. Onkel Hugo hat ganz tolle im Scherzartikelladen. Der schenkt dir bestimmt welche." Sie lehnte das Pizzastück dankend ab. Aiden schien das nicht zu stören. Er biss davon ab und schaute dann nachdenklich zur Wohnzimmertür. Obwohl er Rose äußerlich so überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah, war er ihr in diesem Moment wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. "Ich kann dir auch meine Elefanten schenken, wenn du willst."

Clara lachte unter Tränen. Sie hob die Hand, die Hugo nicht hielt, und strich Aiden über die Wange. "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Aber du kannst deine Elefanten behalten. Hugo schenkt mir bestimmt welche."

Hugo nickte. "Mach ich." Er beugte sich vor und schnappte sich den Pizzakarton, den er dann Clara unter die Nase hielt. Sie ließ seine Hand los und nahm sich ein Stück. Langsam biss sie hinein.

"Sehr gut", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen." Sie schaute an sich herunter. "Vielleicht ist es deshalb so unruhig."

"Wahrscheinlich liegt das eher an der Sache mit der Wohnung", wandte Hugo ein. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Bauch und fuhr in großen Kreisen darüber. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass es sein Kind war, das so zutrat.

Aiden schaute interessiert auf Hugos Hand. "Darf ich?", fragte er neugierig.

Clara nickte. "Sicher."

Sehr zögerlich streckte Aiden seine Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig neben Hugos. Ein paar Sekunden später zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und zog sie wieder zurück. "Das tritt ja wirklich", sagte er überrascht und hielt sich seine Hand. "Cool!"

Clara und Hugo schauten sich an und brachen in lautes Lachen aus. Sie lachten so sehr, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie in Hugos Kamin grüne Flammen aufloderten und Scorpius erschien. Amüsiert betrachtete er das überraschende Bild, das sich ihm bot. Es war nicht unüblich, dass Hugo und Aiden auf dem Sofa Pizza aßen, wenn Hugo auf Aiden aufpasste, aber dass Clara zwischen ihnen saß, war es schon.

Aiden sah ihn als erster. "Dad!", rief er fröhlich. Er schluckte schnell den Rest des Pizzastücks runter, den er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und sprang auf. Stürmisch umarmte er ihn. Scorpius schlang die Arme um seinen Sohn. "Es war ganz toll bei Onkel Hugo", sprudelte es sofort aus ihm heraus. "Wir haben das Lager aufgeräumt und dann ist dort ein Feuerwerk hochgegangen und es hat ganz laut geknallt! Und dann hat Onkel Hugo mir zwei Elefanten geschenkt, die sind ganz toll, die sehen richtig echt aus und die können trompeten und laufen und alles!"

Scorpius schaute erschrocken zu Hugo, der scharf die Luft eingesogen hatte. "Ein Feuerwerk ist bei Aiden hochgegangen?" Aiden war schon in so viele Unfälle verwickelt gewesen, dass Scorpius mittlerweile schon automatisch eine Bestandsaufnahme von seinem Sohn machte, sobald er ihn sah. Er schien heil davon gekommen zu sein.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Hugo sofort zerknirscht. "Ich musste etwas klären und deshalb hat eine neue Verkäuferin auf ihn aufgepasst. In den Kisten war was durcheinander gekommen und Aiden hat ausversehen ein Feuerwerk losgelassen. Es ist aber nichts passiert. Wir haben ihm gleich einen Trank gegeben, der sich um alles gekümmert hat. Es geht ihm gut."

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Scorpius leichthin. Aiden hatte schon viel schlimmeres angestellt, während er selbst auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Anfangs waren Rose und er jedes Mal in Panik ausgebrochen, wenn Aiden sich wehgetan hatte (besonders, weil ihre Tochter Diana so vorsichtig war, dass sie sich höchstens mal ein Knie aufgeschürft hatte), aber mittlerweile musste schon etwas wirklich schwerwiegendes passiert sein, um sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen. "Aber was soll das mit den Elefanten? Ich dachte, Rose hat dir verboten, ihm noch irgendetwas aus dem Laden mitzugeben." Seit Aiden Diana einmal Nasenblutnugat gegeben hatte, war Rose da sehr streng geworden.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aiden wollte eigentlich eins von den Feuerwerken haben. Ich dachte, die Elefanten sind harmloser." Und er hatte gehofft, dass Aiden sich so sehr darüber freute, dass er seinen Eltern von dem Feuerwerk nichts erzählen würde. Zu früh gefreut.

Scorpius seufzte. Rose würde sich nicht sehr darüber freuen, aber er brachte es auch nicht übers Herz, sie Aiden wieder wegzunehmen. "Komm, Dad, wir haben noch Pizza. Du kannst auch ein Stück haben."

"Habt ihr noch genug?", fragte Scorpius unentschieden. Er wollte sich nicht einfach so uneingeladen bei Hugo bedienen, aber er hatte nach dem anstrengenden Arbeitstag, den er gehabt hatte, auch keine Lust, noch irgendetwas zu kochen. Pizza kam ihm da gerade recht.

Hugo schaute unsicher zu Clara, die ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. "Natürlich haben wir noch genug", sagte sie lächelnd zu Scorpius. "Setz dich doch."

Scorpius nahm dankend an. Er ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und nahm sich ein Stück. Dann musterte er Clara grinsend. "Hübsches Outfit", bemerkte er. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie gesehen hatte, hatte Clara sich sehr stilvoll gekleidet. Dieser kurze Jeansrock und das T-Shirt mit der halbnackten Blonde und dem Schriftzug "Baby an Bord" passten so überhaupt nicht zu ihr.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hätte auch lieber was anderes angezogen, aber ich hab keine Klamotten mehr.", sagte sie verbittert.

"Was?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt. Was hatte Clara mit ihren Klamotten gemacht? Hatte sie alle weggeschmissen oder verbrannt? Oder waren sie ihr geklaut worden? Wer würde sowas machen?

In den nächsten zehn Minuten erzählten Hugo und Clara ihm alles, was in den letzten beiden Tagen passiert war. Das war aber auch ein Pech. Wenn er sich vorstellte, nicht mehr in sein Haus zu können, wo all seine Sachen waren ...

"Und das Haus ist wirklich so einsturzgefährdet?", fragte er ungläubig. "Wie hast du nur so lange dort wohnen können? Hattest du keine Angst, dass alles über deinem Kopf zusammenbricht?"

Clara biss sich auf die Lippe und tauschte einen Blick mit Hugo. Scorpius beobachtete die beiden interessiert.

"Sie war einfach sehr mutig", sagte Hugo dann schnell.

Scorpius ließ es auf sich beruhen, nahm sich aber vor, Hugo einmal zu fragen, wenn sie allein waren. Er wollte wissen, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendetwas war da doch. "Und wo schläfst du jetzt, Clara? Kannst du zu deiner Mutter?"

Wieder biss sich Clara auf die Lippen und wieder tauschte sie einen Blick mit Hugo. Was war heute bloß los mit den beiden? So verhielten sie sich doch sonst nicht. "Ich hab Clara angeboten, dass sie bei mir einziehen kann.", sagte Hugo schließlich. "Und sie hat ja gesagt."

Scorpius schaute die beiden ungläubig an. Er hatte gedacht, zwischen den beiden würde nichts laufen. Hugo hatte sehr entschlossen darauf beharrt. Und jetzt zog Clara bei ihm ein? Das passte doch überhaupt nicht zusammen. Wenn Clara wirklich hier wohnen würde, dann würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die beiden zusammen sein würden. Sie waren ja jetzt schon auf dem besten Weg, sich ineinander zu verlieben.

"Sag jetzt bloß nichts", fügte Hugo dann schnell hinzu. "Ich hab mir schon den ganzen Tag das Gerede von Lucy und Roxy anhören müssen. Es ist eine praktische Lösung. Und es ist keine große Sache. Also interpretier da bitte nichts rein. Und sag das auch Rose. Wir sind nur Freunde."

Scorpius warf einen Blick auf Hugos Hand. Sie lag auf Claras Bauch. Und Claras Hand lag genau daneben. Hugo war doch wirklich ein Idiot. "Wenn du das sagst ..."

/-/

"Hey Schatz!" Rose kletterte aus dem Kamin, schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren und warf ihre Umhängetasche auf einen Sessel. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen. Scorpius schaltete den Fernseher aus und breitete seine Arme aus. Rose ging lächelnd zu ihm und ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Brust. "Hast du wieder diese blöde Soap geschaut?"

Scorpius küsste sie auf ihr Haar und lächelte. "Diese Soap ist nicht blöd. Die läuft seit über dreißig Jahren. Die ist ein Klassiker. Außerdem kann man da am besten sehen, was das normale Verhalten von Muggeln ist", zählte er seine typischen Argumente auf, auf die er immer zurückkam, wenn sie über dieses Thema sprachen. Sie hatten Rose bisher noch nie überzeugt.

"Was? Intrigen, Morde, Erpressungen, Entführungen? Das ist das normale Verhalten von Muggeln?", murmelte Rose ungläubig. "Da kannst du auch mit meinem Dad drüber sprechen. Oder meiner Mum. Da entspricht das wenigstens den Tatsachen."

"Wenn du meinst", erwiderte er leichthin. Sie konnten sich nie einigen, was diese Soap betraf. Sie war natürlich völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen, was die ganzen Handlungsstränge betraf, aber die kleinen Dinge, wie Autofahren oder Bügeln oder U-Bahn fahren oder putzen, die entsprachen den Tatsachen und das waren die eigentlichen Dinge, die Scorpius schon immer an Muggeln fasziniert hatten und die es immer tun würden. Rose würde das nie verstehen. Aber es gab schlimmeres. "Wie war die Arbeit?"

"Frag nicht", murmelte Rose seufzend. "Ein Patient hat einen völlig falschen Spruch verwendet und konnte weder sprechen noch schreiben noch sonstwas. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht verständlich machen und wir hatten keine Ahnung. Wir haben stundenlang nach dem Spruch gesucht. Und wir haben ihn immer noch nicht gefunden. Hoffentlich hat die Nachtschicht mehr Erfolg." Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn, bevor sie schließlich wieder die Augen öffnete und sich so weit aufsetzte, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte. "Schläft Aiden schon?"

Scorpius nickte. "Er wollte auf dich warten, aber um neun ist er dann vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Ich hab ihn hochgetragen und ins Bett gesteckt." Egal was Scorpius auch machte, Aiden wollte am liebsten von Rose ins Bett gebracht werden. Wenn möglich, dann machte sie das natürlich auch, aber da sie so häufig Schichtdienst hatte und entweder zu spät nach Hause kam oder viel zu früh am Abend ins Krankenhaus ging, blieb es doch meistens an Scorpius hängen. Wenn Rose Spätdienst hatte, dann bettelte Aiden meistens so lange, bis Scorpius ihn aufbleiben ließ, damit er auf Rose warten konnte. Aber Scorpius kannte seinen Sohn natürlich sehr genau und wusste, dass Aiden meistens viel früher einschlief und er ihn dann ohne Theater ins Bett bringen konnte. Das hatte bisher immer sehr gut funktioniert.

"Gut. Ich schau später noch bei ihm vorbei." Trotzdem ließ Rose es sich nicht nehmen, am Abend noch in sein Zimmer zu schleichen und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, selbst wenn er schon lange schlief. Sie brauchte das. "Hat Hugo keine Probleme mit ihm gehabt?", fragte sie dann besorgt.

Scorpius schaute sie unentschieden an. Rose würde sich nicht wirklich über das Feuerwerk aufregen, aber vielleicht würde sie Hugo trotzdem zur Schnecke machen und das wollte er ihm ersparen. Sein Schwager hatte im Moment genug Probleme am Hals, auch wenn er jetzt endlich so wirkte, als hätte er es akzeptiert, Vater zu werden. Aber die Sache mit Clara schien noch lange nicht geklärt zu sein.

"Nein, alles lief soweit gut. Ich hab Aiden heil bei ihm abholen können", sagte er schließlich. Das entsprach völlig der Wahrheit. Wenn Aiden sich morgen verplappern würde, dann konnte er auch nichts mehr machen. "Allerdings ..."

"Was?", fragte Rose misstrauisch. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Scorpius schnell. "Aber Hugo hat Aiden etwas -"

"Oh nein!", rief sie wütend und sprang auf. "Jetzt sag nicht, dass er Aiden schon wieder was mitgegeben hat. Wenn das wieder Nasenblutnugat ist oder so ein fangzähniger Frisbee, dann -" Sie wurde von einem lauten Trompeten unterbrochen.

Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese Elefanten es geschafft hatten, aber sie hatten sich tatsächlich aus der Kiste befreit, in die er sie gesteckt hatte und kamen jetzt laut trötend durchs Wohnzimmer gestampft. Er würde von Hugo eine Gebrauchsanleitung verlangen müssen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, ob diese Viecher sich jetzt wie echte Elefanten verhielten und sie zwei neue Haustiere bekommen hatten oder ob es irgendwo einen Schalter gab und er ihnen den Saft abdrehen konnte.

"Ach du Scheiße", murmelte Rose entsetzt und starrte auf die Tiere. "Ich dachte, diesen Zoo wäre ich los, seit Hugo und ich nicht mehr in einem Haus wohnen." Rose hatte ihm erzählt, dass Hugo als kleiner Junge immer alle Tiere, die er gefunden hatte, mit nach Hause geschleppt hatte, ob das jetzt eine Kröte, Ratte oder ein aus dem Nest gefallener Vogel war. Und Rose hatte nie viel übrig gehabt für Tiere, mit Ausnahme von Katzen und Eulen (die einzigen zwei Tiere, die sie jetzt besaßen). "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Dann schaute sie Scorpius vorwurfsvoll an. "Warum hast du nichts gemacht?"

"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", verteidigte er sich sofort. "Hugo hat Aiden die Dinger schon geschenkt. Hätte ich der Spielverderber sein sollen und ihm sagen, dass er sie nicht behalten darf?" Er konnte Aiden doch nichts abschlagen, wenn der ihn mit diesem blöden Hundeblick anschaute, den er von Rose geerbt hatte, und das wusste der Kleine auch.

"Aber ich darf dann wieder die böse Mum sein, die ihm alles verbietet, ja?", erwiderte Rose genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was hat Hugo sich nur dabei gedacht? Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er soll Aiden nichts mehr aus dem Laden mitgeben." Sie drehte sich zum Kamin um und ging entschlossen auf ihn zu. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Schüssel mit Flohpulver aus, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. "Der kann was erleben!"

"Warte!", rief Scorpius schnell und sprang auf. Wenn Rose so müde war, dann neigte sie manchmal zu sehr irrationalen Entscheidungen. Um diese Uhrzeit Hugo die Meinung sagen zu wollen gehörte eindeutig dazu. "Du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach zu ihm gehen."

"Und wie ich das kann!", widersprach Rose und warf das Pulver in die Flammen.

Scorpius griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zurück. "Das ist keine gute Idee, da jetzt noch reinzuplatzen."

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Clara ist bei ihm."

"Immer noch?", fragte Rose überrascht.

"Du weißt davon?", fragte er nicht minder verwundert. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, Clara bei Hugo anzutreffen und hatte bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Woher wusste Rose das?

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat heute Morgen erzählt, dass in Claras Haus ein Rohrbruch war und sie bei ihm übernachtet hat. Er hat gesagt, das wäre keine große Sache gewesen." Sie grinste. "Ich wusste, ich hätte ihm nicht glauben dürfen. Was weißt du?", fragte sie gespannt. Seit Hugo Clara einmal zum Abendessen mitgebracht hatte, damit Rose und er sie kennen lernen konnten, war sie davon überzeugt, dass Clara die perfekte Frau für ihren kleinen Bruder war. Aber weil Hugo sich nie in ihre Beziehungen eingemischt hatte, hatte sie das auch nicht bei ihm getan (obwohl sie das sehr viel Überwindung kostete, denn wenn sie früher gezwungen gewesen war, Zeit mit Collette zu verbringen, hatte sie sich hinterher immer eine Stunde über sie aufgeregt) und sich nur auf ein paar neckische Andeutungen beschränkt.

"Es läuft nichts zwischen ihnen", erwiderte Scorpius, um Rose nicht allzu große Hoffnungen darauf zu machen, dass Hugo erkannt hatte, dass Clara die Frau seines Lebens war. Ihr Grinsen verschwand. "Aber es sieht so aus, dass sie nicht mehr in ihr altes Haus zurück kann. Und weil sie auf die Schnelle bestimmt nichts in London finden wird, hat er ihr Tommys altes Zimmer angeboten."

"Bis sie was gefunden hat?"

"Ich glaube, er will, dass sie bleibt.", sagte er vorsichtig. Roses Grinsen war wieder da. "Aber sie sind nur Freunde." Darauf bestanden die beiden. Sie waren nur Freunde. Und jetzt auch noch eine Wohngemeinschaft. Und bald würden sie Eltern sein. Aber trotz allem waren sie nur Freunde. Angeblich. Scorpius interpretierte ungern Sachen in eine Situation hinein, aber die Blicke von Hugo und Clara waren wirklich eindeutig gewesen. Wenn die beiden nicht ineinander verliebt waren, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter. Das war doch sowas von offensichtlich.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Hugo", seufzte sie. "Ich versteh nicht, wie er Collette für die Liebe seines Lebens halten kann und total blind ist, was Clara betrifft. Verstehst du das?"

Er legte die Arme um seine Frau und zog sie zu sich. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf den Mund. "Nein. Aber wir Männer sind auch nicht immer die Hellsten. Ich hab sechs Jahre gebraucht, bis ich erkannt hab, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist. Verstehst du _das_?"

Sie lachte. "Nein. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es noch getan hast." Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Elefanten mit einem lauten "Törööö!" gegen ihren Knöchel liefen. Verärgert schaute sie die Tiere an. "Sonst wäre mir das hier erspart geblieben."

/-/

_Nach __**Kapitel 11**__. Hugo hat Clara seine Liebe gestanden und sie sind zusammen gekommen. In **Kapitel 10** hat er mit Scorpius und Lily über seine Gefühle für Clara gesprochen._

"Du wirst es nicht glauben", sagte Rose über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. Scorpius schaute von seinen Akten auf, die er nicht mehr im Ministerium hatte bearbeiten können und deshalb mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Wieder ein Idiot, der besoffen in einer Muggelbar gezaubert hatte.

"Was?", fragte er zerstreut. Wenn Rose so aussah, dann hatte sie irgendwelchen Klatsch gehört. Und zwar verdammt guten Klatsch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte.

"Roxy hat mich gerade angerufen", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn an den Küchentisch. Er hatte kein Büro in ihrem Haus und der Tisch war der größte, den sie hatten. "Hugo hat heute etwas sehr interessantes erzählt. Etwas über ihn und Clara. Du errätst nie, was passiert ist."

Scorpius beugte sich wieder über seine Akten und studierte noch einmal die Aussage der Zeugen. Die Muggel hatten verdammt viel gesehen. Gut, dass sie diese Ereignisse sofort wieder aus ihren Gedächtnissen gelöscht hatten. Nicht auszudenken, was sonst passiert wäre. "Hat Hugo Clara endlich gesagt, dass er sie liebt? Wurde aber auch Zeit."

Hugo hatte ihm und Lily schon letzte Woche auf Roses Geburtstagsfeier gezwungenermaßen erzählt, dass er sich in Clara verliebt und keine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sowohl er als auch Lily hatten ihm geraten, Clara seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Sogar ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass Clara Hugo auch liebte, nur er selbst schien Tomaten auf den Augen gehabt zu haben. Er hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Clara seine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde und er alles kaputt machte. Er war wirklich ein Idiot. Aber Scorpius konnte es ihm nicht allzu übel nehmen, da er selbst, was die Liebe anging, auch nicht so schnell geschaltet hatte. Er war schon lange in Rose verliebt gewesen, bis er es endlich erkannte hatte. Aber seit er es erkannt hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr losgelassen (selbst wenn sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, aber was machte das schon). Und er würde sie nie mehr loslassen.

Rose runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso überrascht dich das nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Wieso überrascht dich das? Du hast mir doch schon so oft gesagt, dass Clara perfekt für Hugo ist."

"Das stimmt ja auch. Aber Hugo hat das doch bisher überhaupt nicht gesehen. Er hat doch ständig gesagt, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Warum hat er jetzt diese Kehrtwende gemacht?" Rose schaute ihren Mann prüfend an. Besonders das Grinsen, das seine Lippen umspielte und das er versuchte, vor ihr zu verstecken. "Du weißt doch was. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sag mir sofort, was du weißt!"

Er verzog das Gesicht, als sie seinen vollen Namen erwähnte. Was hatten sich seine Eltern nur dabei gedacht? Das würde für immer ein Rätsel für ihn bleiben. "Es könnte sein, dass Hugo was erwähnt hat letzte Woche, als wir deine Party gefeiert haben."

Roses Augen wurden groß. "Und du hast mir nichts erzählt?!" Sie schien tatsächlich verletzt zu sein, weil er nichts gesagt hatte. Scorpius hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihr von Hugos Geständnis zu erzählen, aber Hugo war so schrecklich durch den Wind gewesen und so unentschlossen, was er tun sollte und sogar verängstigt, weil er dachte, dass er Clara und sein Kind vielleicht verlieren würde, da hatte er es nicht über's Herz gebracht, Rose etwas zu sagen. Wenn Hugo wollte, dass Rose es wusste, dann würde er es ihr selbst erzählen, davon war Scorpius überzeugt gewesen. Er hatte es ja nicht mal Lily und ihm freiwillig erzählt, Lily hatte es aus ihm herausgekitzelt.

"Ich wollte Hugos Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Ich hab gedacht, es ist besser, wenn er es dir selbst erzählt.", sagte er schließlich entschuldigend. "Letzte Woche hat er noch keine Ahnung gehabt, was er machen soll." Er grinste. "Anscheinend hat er sich jetzt entschieden."

Sie nickte. "Roxy hat gesagt, dass er sehr glücklich ausgesehen hat." Sie seufzte. "Endlich. Er hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Besonders nach dieser blöden Schlampe Collette." Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Ich versteh immer noch nicht, was er an der gefunden hat."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob die Akten von sich. Solange Rose mit ihm sprechen wollte, würde er sowieso nichts schaffen. "Vielleicht war der Sex einfach gut, wer weiß." Er hob die Hand und strich Rose ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Oder er war in sie verliebt. Al war doch auch mal in Della verliebt und sie war die Falsche. Wir können unsere Gefühle nicht steuern." Rose betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und nickte schließlich. "Vielleicht hat er mit Clara mehr Glück."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Rose. "Es wäre schön, wenn er endlich die Richtige gefunden hätte. Für ihn und für das Baby."

"Aber wenn es die Falsche ist, dann ist das auch nicht der Weltuntergang", wandte Scorpius ein. Natürlich wäre es fantastisch für Hugo, wenn er endlich die Frau gefunden hätte, die ihn glücklich machte und mit der er sein Leben teilen könnte, besonders, weil sie ein gemeinsames Kind hatten, aber wenn es nicht funktionieren würde, dann war das auch in Ordnung. Hugo war bestimmt ein guter Vater und er würde alles für sein Kind tun (zumindest, wenn er nach seinem Dad kam, und davon war Scorpius überzeugt), ganz egal, ob er nun mit Clara zusammen war oder nicht.

"Nein, ist es nicht.", erwiderte Rose. Sie stand auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um ihn. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. "Es wäre nur schön, wenn er auch das haben könnte, was wir haben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich in meinem Leben tun sollte."

Er wusste es auch nicht. Er war mit Rose schon mehr als sein halbes Leben zusammen. Er teilte sein Haus, sein Bett, seine Sorgen und sein Glück mit ihr. Sie hatte ihm zwei wunderbare Kinder geschenkt. Und sie war der Grund, warum sein Großvater sie nie in ihrem Haus besuchen kam und auch sonst sehr selten mit ihm redete. Sie hatte sein Leben in jeder Hinsicht bereichert. Ohne sie ... darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Selbst wenn sie ihn manchmal bei der Arbeit störte. Aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf.

"Ich liebe dich."

Rose lächelte. Sie schlang die Arme noch enger um ihn. "Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste. Immer noch zärtlich, aber auch um einiges stürmischer. Vielleicht konnten sie den Küchentisch noch zu etwas anderem benutzen als nur zum Essen oder für seine Akten ... Er versuchte gerade, seine Akten vom Tisch zu fegen, ohne damit aufhören zu müssen, Rose zu küssen, als sie jäh unterbrochen wurden.

"Igitt!", rief Aiden laut.

Rose und er fuhren auseinander. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie ihre Wangen sich rosa verfärbten. Das war doch bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Aiden sie dabei erwischte, wie sie sich küssten.

"Müsst ihr ständig knutschen?", fragte er genervt.

Merlin, würde das schön sein, wenn er endlich in Hogwarts war.

**TBC ...**


	3. Ron und Hermine

**Ron und Hermine**

_Nach __**Kapitel 4**__. Hugo hat erfahren, dass seine Exfreundin heiratet und sich in einer Bar betrunken. Ron ist dazugekommen und hat sich mit ihm unterhalten._

"Du kommst aber spät", stellte Hermine Weasley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fest. Sie schaute über den Rand ihrer Lesebrille zu ihrem Mann, der sie mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

"Ich weiß, ich hätte anrufen sollen", sagte er zerknirscht und warf erst seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und dann sein Hemd über den Schaukelstuhl, der in einer Ecke stand. Sofort nahm er das Hemd wieder in die Hand, als er den Blick seiner Frau bemerkte, und hängte es ordentlich auf einen Kleiderbügel im Kleiderschrank. Er war heute nicht in der Stimmung, noch mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, dass er seine Sachen immer noch herumliegen ließ. "Aber ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit."

"Ach nein?", fragte sie zweifelnd und ließ das dicke Buch sinken, in dem sie gelesen hatte. Sie schob ihre Lesebrille auf den Kopf. "Du hast dir nicht mal fünf Minuten Zeit nehmen können, die Kneipe zu verlassen und mir eine SMS zu schreiben, dass es später wird? Verdammt, Ron, du _weißt_, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache!"

Ron schluckte. Er wandte den Blick ab und suchte nach einem Schlafanzug. Er fand einen frischgewaschenen ordentlich zusammengelegt im Schrank. Er hasste es, wenn Hermine so anfing. Er hasste dieses schlechte Gewissen, das sie ihm immer so schnell machen konnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Als Auror machte man sich immer mehr Feinde als Freunde. Aber er arbeitete lange genug in diesem Beruf, um sich verteidigen zu können. Und das wusste Hermine. Und trotzdem bemühte er sich, sie immer wissen zu lassen, wenn es später werden würde, wenn ihm etwas dazwischen kam. Sie musste kein solches Theater machen, wenn er es _einmal_ vergaß, verdammt noch mal! Wie groß standen schon die Chancen, dass ihm wirklich etwas passierte?

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich in einer Kneipe war?", fragte er pampig.

Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu und ließ es laut auf ihren Nachttisch fallen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bitte dich, Ron, deine Fahne kann man aus einem halben Kilometer Entfernung riechen!"

Ron hatte seine Hose ausgezogen und mittlerweile auch in den Schrank gehängt. Er stieg in seine Schlafanzughose und streifte sich das Oberteil über. "Ich bin sechzig Jahre alt!" Eine Zahl, die ihm viel zu groß vorkam. Er fühlte sich noch nicht so alt. "Ich brauch deine Erlaubnis nicht, wenn ich einen Feuerwhiskey trinken will!"

"Das sag ich doch auch gar nicht!", widersprach Hermine. "Aber ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass du mir eine kleine Nachricht schickst, damit ich weiß, dass du noch lebst? Ich weiß, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass dir irgendwas passiert, aber du weißt auch, dass es nicht unmöglich ist!"

Das wusste er. Es war ihm schon häufiger etwas bei Einsätzen passiert. Meistens waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, die direkt vor Ort behandelt werden konnten (jeder Auror hatte während der Ausbildung die Grundlagen der Erste-Hilfe-Heilung gelernt) oder im schlimmsten Fall auch in der Notaufnahme des Mungos. Nur zwei Mal hatte er wirklich ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, aber damals war er auch erst seit ein paar Jahren dabei gewesen. Es waren gefährlichere Einsätze gewesen (Voldemorts Zeit war noch nicht allzu lange vorüber gewesen) und er hatte noch längst nicht so viel Erfahrung gehabt wie jetzt. Allerdings wurde er mit zunehmendem Alter zu immer weniger wirklich gefährlichen Einsätzen eingeteilt. Mittlerweile kümmerte er sich mehr um die Ausbildung von Auroren (etwas, das ihm mehr Spaß machte, als er gedacht hatte). Doch wenn sie wirklich viel Erfahrung und ein eingespieltes Team benötigten, dann waren Harry und er immer mit von der Partie. Und er versuchte Hermine immer mitzuteilen, wenn irgendetwas laufen würde, was gefährlich war, damit sie sich darauf einstellen konnte. Aber heute war absolut nichts Gefährliches passiert. Er hatte sich um Papierkram gekümmert und den stellvertretenden Leiter der irischen Aurorenzentrale herumgeführt, der zu Besuch war. Nur deshalb war er überhaupt in der Kneipe gewesen, weil sie zum Abschluss noch etwas hatten trinken wollen. Er hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass sich der Abend so hinziehen würde.

"Hermine, bitte", sagte er, plötzlich sehr erschöpft. "Lass uns heute nicht darüber streiten. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid gesagt habe, du weißt, dass das nicht absichtlich war. Außerdem vergesse ich das sonst fast nie."

Sie schaute ihn eine Weile schweigend an. Er ließ sich neben sie auf das große Bett sinken und streckte sich aus. Er schaute sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. Wenn sie nicht allzu sauer auf ihn war, dann half das meistens, sie milde zu stimmen. So wie dieses Mal auch. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und rief ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Badezimmer herbei, das sie Ron in die Hand drückte.

"Hier", sagte sie. "Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht deine Fahne riechen."

Seufzend schluckte er den Trank, der sowohl den Gestank als auch die Betrunkenheit verschwinden ließ. Nicht, dass er wirklich betrunken war. Er vertrug weit mehr als zwei Feuerwhiskey. Wie sein Sohn anscheinend auch. Beim Merlin, konnte der trinken! Ron wusste nicht, ob er darauf stolz sein oder sich Sorgen machen sollte.

Hermine legte ihre Brille auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, damit sie Ron anschauen konnte. "Also, mit wem hast du dich heute Abend betrunken? Harry?"

Ron schloss müde die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Der blöde Trank hatte immer diese einschläfernde Wirkung. "Der hat doch momentan diese ganzen Sicherheitskonferenzen wegen der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft."

Die diesjährige Quidditchweltmeisterschaft sollte in ein paar Wochen in Island stattfinden und an die Organisation musste jetzt die letzte Hand angelegt werden. Island alleine war nicht in der Lage, alles allein zu organisieren, weshalb es Unterstützung von England und Irland bekam. Die momentanen Treffen fanden in England statt, weshalb Ron heute auch den stellvertretenden Leiter der irischen Aurorenzentrale am Hals gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich das englische System ansehen wollen.

"Neville?"

"In Hogwarts sind doch bald Prüfungen. Der kann sich jetzt unmöglich einen Abend freinehmen.", erwiderte Ron. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das so einen Aufwand darstellte, aber wenn er sich Nevilles Erzählungen so anhörte, dann bekam er neuen Respekt für seine ehemaligen Lehrer. "Ich hab heute dem irischen Stellvertreter unsere Abteilung gezeigt. Der wollte unbedingt am Abend noch was trinken und Hannah hatte diesen blöden Fusel nicht da, den er haben wollte, deshalb musste ich mit ihm ins Drachenauge." Er war kein Fan von dieser Spelunke. Es war ihm zu verqualmt und zu laut, weil zu viele Betrunkene herumpöbelten, aber es war ein idealer Ort, unbehelligt etwas zu trinken. Wahrscheinlich war Hugo deshalb dort, wenn er sich wirklich volllaufen lassen wollte.

"Und ihr habt euch so gut verstanden, dass ihr mehrere Stunden dort wart?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

Ron lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Merlin, nein! Du weißt, dass ich den Typ nicht ausstehen kann." Der Ire war ihm zu geschwätzig. Viel zu geschwätzig. Er hatte Ron jedes noch so kleine unbedeutende Detail seines Lebens erzählt und nicht verstanden, warum Ron nicht das Selbe tun wollte. Aber Ron hatte seine bevorzugte Unterwäschemarke schon immer ungern einem fast Fremden mitgeteilt. (Nicht mal seinen Freunden würde er das erzählen, warum zum Teufel sollte ein Mann sowas denn tun?)

"Du hast also alleine in der Kneipe rumgesessen?" Hermine betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gerne alleine trank.

Ron seufzte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seiner Frau davon erzählen wollte oder nicht. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nie gutging, Hermine irgendetwas zu verschweigen und was er heute Abend gemacht hatte, war weiß Gott kein Geheimnis.

"Nein, ich hatte Gesellschaft. Besser gesagt hab ich jemandem Gesellschaft geleistet."

"Und wem?"

"Unserem Sohn."

"Hugo?!" Hermine richtete sich überrascht auf.

"Haben wir einen anderen Sohn?", erwiderte Ron seufzend. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Er hatte diesen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck vermeiden wollen. Er hasste diesen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Aber so lange ihre Kinder am Leben waren, würde dieser Gesichtsausdruck immer wieder auftauchen. Und besonders in letzter Zeit war er häufig da, immer wenn sie auf ihren Sohn zu sprechen kamen.

Hugo steckte dieses Mal wirklich bis zum Hals in der Scheiße.

"Er war im Drachenauge? Er hat getrunken?", fragte sie betreten. Ron nickte kaum merklich. "Ich hatte gehofft, er hat dazu gelernt. Alkohol ist doch keine Lösung.", murmelte sie enttäuscht.

Ron setzte sich auf und schlang seinen Arm um sie. Dann ließen sie sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er strich mit seiner Hand ihren Arm entlang. Sie schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass er dazugelernt hat", sagte Ron nach einer Weile. Hermine schnaubte ungläubig. "Ich weiß, ich hab's ihm auch nicht abgekauft. Deshalb bin ich auch bei ihm geblieben und hab ihn so lange genervt, bis er keine Lust mehr hatte, sich weiter zu besaufen." Das hatte er schon Hugo selbst gesagt. Aber es war nur einer der Gründe, warum er bei seinem Sohn geblieben war.

Hugo hatte nie gerne über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Oder die Sorgen, die ihn beschäftigten. Zumindest nicht mit ihm oder Hermine. Ron konnte das verstehen, er hatte mit seinen Eltern früher auch nicht gerne über diese Sachen gesprochen. Oder mit seinen Brüdern. Oder Harry. Oder sonst wem. Am liebsten hatte er so getan, als ob überhaupt nichts war.

Aber er wusste, dass Hugo seinen besten Freund Tommy und seine beste Freundin Lily hatte, um seine Probleme zu besprechen, deshalb machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen. Einer von beiden hatte immer einen vernünftigen Ratschlag für Hugo gehabt (meistens eher Lily als Tommy). Und wenn es wirklich etwas gab, das keiner von ihnen lösen konnte, dann konnte Ron sich darauf verlassen, dass Hugo zu ihnen kam.

Doch heute in der Kneipe hatte er so verloren ausgesehen, so allein und deprimiert, dass Ron ihn unmöglich hätte ignorieren können. Und er hatte verhindern wollen, dass er unabsichtlich noch ein weiteres Kind zeugte. Eines reichte wirklich.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte Hermine leise.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht. Er hat eine riesengroße Angst davor, Vater zu werden." Das war verständlich. Das war normal. Hermine und er hatten sich Kinder verzweifelt gewünscht. Sie hatten es so lange versucht, es hatte sie so sehr belastet, dass ihre Ehe irgendwann sogar beinahe auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Als Hermine endlich schwanger geworden war, waren alle seine Träume wahr geworden. Die Freude über das Baby war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Aber trotzdem hatte er Angst. Obwohl er sich das so gewünscht hatte, hatte er Angst. Dass er dem Baby wehtun würde, dass ihm etwas passierte, während er darauf aufpasste. Dass er als Vater nicht geeignet war und sein Kind ihn irgendwann hassen würde.

Seine Ängste hatten sich als unbegründet erwiesen. Es war zwar nicht immer einfach gewesen, aber er hatte überraschenderweise ziemlich viel richtig gemacht. Und Hugo würde das auch. Da war sich Ron sicher. Wenn das Baby in ein paar Monaten kommen würde, dann würde er sehen, dass er das schaffen würde. Hugo hatte oft genug auf eines der vielen Kinder aufgepasst, die in der Familie herumliefen. Das Vater-Gen war den Weasleymännern in die Wiege gelegt worden.

"Hast du ihm geholfen?"

"Ich glaube schon" Zumindest hoffte er das. Er wusste, dass er Hugo seine Ängste nicht einfach so nehmen konnte. Aber sein Sohn hatte am Ende des Abends zumindest nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert ausgesehen wie zu Beginn. "Aber es war nicht nur das Baby. Er hat erfahren, dass Collette in ein paar Tagen heiraten wird."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Hermine. Selbst wenn er sie nicht angeschaut hätte, hätte er gewusst, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. "Wie schrecklich."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst." Er konnte die Exfreundin seines Sohnes auch nicht leiden. Sie war eine hochnäsige geldgeile Pute. Sie sah gut aus und hatte ein nettes Lächeln, aber ihre Art war so unmöglich gewesen, dass Ron seinen Zauberstab immer außer Reichweite hatte aufbewahren müssen, wenn Hugo sie mitgebracht hatte, damit er sie nicht verfluchte. "Ich mag sie ja auch nicht. Aber Hugo liebt sie. Immer noch. Sie hat ihm das Herz gebrochen und das macht ihn immer noch fertig."

"Sie hatte ihn doch gar nicht verdient. Hugo ist so ein guter und lieber Junge. Sie hat das nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Sonst hätte sie ihn doch nie betrogen! Er hat etwas Besseres verdient. Jemanden, der ihn glücklich machen kann. Der ihn glücklich machen _will_. Collette war immer nur auf ihr eigenes Glück aus."

Hermine hatte die Frau nie ausstehen können. Und am liebsten hätte sie ihren kleinen Jungen vor ihr beschützt. Aber Ron wusste, dass Hugo nie damit einverstanden gewesen wäre und so hatte Ron lange auf sie einreden müssen, damit sie sich nicht einmischte. Hugo musste diese Entscheidungen alleine treffen. Außerdem wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass die elterliche Meinung bei der Partnerwahl ihrer Kinder keine Rolle spielte. Er hatte Scorpius jahrelang abgelehnt, und obwohl seiner Rosie seine Meinung sehr wichtig war und sie ihn nie hatte enttäuschen wollen, hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört und Scorpius geheiratet. Im Nachhinein musste Ron zugeben, dass Scorpius die richtige Wahl war und Rose zu Recht nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, aber selbst wenn er die falsche Wahl gewesen wäre, musste sie diesen Fehler alleine machen. So wie Hugo seine Wahl treffen musste. Und Hugo hatte sich für Collette entschieden und das hatten Hermine und er akzeptieren müssen. So wie sie jede andere seiner Freundinnen akzeptiert hatten und auch weiter akzeptieren würden. Es war nicht einfach, aber es war richtig so für ihre Kinder. Hermine hatte ihm das oft gesagt, als er gegen Scorpius gewettert hatte und er hatte es dieses Mal ihr sagen können.

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen", erwiderte Ron. Er war genau der gleichen Meinung. Er war froh gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Collette und Hugo sich getrennt hatten. Auf lange Sicht hätte sie ihn nur unglücklich gemacht. Aber Hugo war nun mal in sie verliebt und er hatte so ausgesehen, als ob jemand ihm das Herz herausgerissen und dann darauf herumgetanzt hatte. Irgendwann würde er vielleicht einsehen, dass es besser so war, aber vielleicht würde er ihr auch sein Leben lang hinterhertrauern. Was Ron nicht hoffte. Hugo hatte schon genug Dummheiten gemacht. Schließlich war er nur wegen Collettes Betrug so traurig gewesen, dass er volltrunken mit einer Wildfremden geschlafen hatte und jetzt mit ihr ein Baby bekam.

"Er wird darüber hinwegkommen", sagte Hermine zuversichtlich. "Er wird über sie hinwegkommen. Oder?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

"Ich hoffe es. Aber ich bin nicht gerade Experte darin, wie man über gebrochene Herzen hinwegkommt." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, wenn Hermine sich irgendwann von ihm getrennt hätte, warum auch immer, dann wäre er nicht so einfach darüber hinweggekommen. Er liebte sie jetzt schon so lange, dass er wahrscheinlich nie über sie hinwegkommen würde. "Aber Collette wird heiraten, also stehen die Chancen sehr gering, dass sie zu ihm zurückkommt. Und er hat das Baby, das ihn ablenken wird. Und vielleicht auch die Mutter." Er wollte sich keine großen Hoffnungen machen, dass aus Hugo und dieser Clara irgendwann mal ein Paar werden würde. Hugo hatte ihnen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sie auf keinen Fall heiraten würde, weil er sie weder kannte noch liebte, und Ron konnte das voll und ganz verstehen. Aber die Liebe ging seltsame Wege. Sehr seltsame. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal vierzig Jahre glücklich mit ihr verheiratet sein, zwei Kinder und bald drei Enkelkinder mit ihr haben würde, als er Hermine damals im Hogwartsexpress kennengelernt hatte. Auf die Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Aber es war so.

Und diese Clara klang zumindest sehr vernünftig. Sie hatte Hugo nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, ob er sich mit einbringen wollte. Sie wollte weder sein Geld noch eine Ehe mit ihm, sondern hoffte nur darauf, dass er genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte, um für sein Kind da zu sein. Collette hätte sich nie so verhalten. Sie hätte ihn sofort vor den Altar gezerrt, um sicher zu sein, dass sie zumindest einen Teil von Hugos Geld bekommen würde. Und so, wie Ron sie kennen gelernt hatte, wäre ihr das Kind völlig egal gewesen.

"Meinst du?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Ron strich ihr über die Haare. "Er hat zumindest gelächelt, als er mir von ihr erzählt hat. Vielleicht verliebt er sich ja doch noch in sie. Und wenn nicht, dann schenkt sie ihm wenigstens ein Kind. Das ist das größte Geschenk, das man einem Mann machen kann. Auch wenn er das vielleicht noch nicht so sieht." Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und rief etwas herbei. Das Blatt Papier kam aus dem Kleiderschrank zu ihm geflogen. Stolz lächelnd reichte er es Hermine. "Hier, schau mal, die Kopie hat Hugo mir gemacht."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Sie nahm das Ultraschallbild und betrachtete es lächelnd. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, tippte das Bild an und murmelte einen langen Spruch. Als sie fertig war, bewegte sich das Bild, wie jedes andere magische Bild auch. Ron beobachtete es fasziniert.

"Es ist ein Wunder", murmelte Hermine. "Ganz egal, wie die Umstände sind, so ein Baby ist doch immer ein Wunder." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Konturen des Babys nach. "Hugo wird das schaffen. Er wird ein guter Vater sein. Ein sehr guter Vater.", sagte sie überzeugt. Sie schaute Ron so liebevoll an, dass ihm ganz flau im Magen wurde. Unglaublich, dass er immer noch so auf sie reagierte. "Er hat den besten Vater als Vorbild. Dieses Baby kann sich glücklich schätzen, ihn zu haben."

Ron nickte und lächelte geschmeichelt. "Das kann es. Und diese Clara kann sich auch glücklich schätzen, dass sie Hugo an ihrer Seite hat. Selbst wenn es nur als Vater ist und nichts anderes."

"Sie wäre dumm, wenn sie das nicht tun würde.", sagte Hermine zustimmend. "Wir haben alles richtig gemacht mit den beiden, oder?"

Ron nickte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. "Sie bauen zwar manchmal Mist" - Hugo um einiges mehr als Rose, aber sie war schon immer die Vernünftigere von ihnen gewesen - "aber sie haben beide das Herz am rechten Fleck. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es besser hätten machen können." Er war stolz auf seine beiden Kinder. Jeden Tag war er stolz darauf, sie als seinen Sohn und seine Tochter bezeichnen zu können. Sie waren das Beste, was er je zu Stande gebracht hatte und er war sich sicher, dass Hugo das eines Tages über sein Kind auch sagen würde. Es würde vielleicht eine Weile dauern, aber es würde so sein.

Hugo war immerhin sein Sohn. Und die Weasleymänner waren verdammt gute Väter. Es gab keine besseren.

/-/

_Nach __**Kapitel 8**__. Hugo hat Clara angeboten, bei ihm einzuziehen und sie hat zugestimmt._

"Okay", sagte Hugo mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Das macht dann sieben Galleonen und dreizehn Sickel." Entsetzt beobachtete er, wie der kleine Junge einen Geldbeutel herausholte und auf dem Kassentresen umkippte. Lauter Knuts und ein paar Sickel kullerten heraus und Hugo hatte seine liebe Mühe, alle Münzen einzusammeln, bevor sie vom Tresen rollten.

"Meine Mummy hat gesagt, dass das zehn Galleonen sind. Such dir das Geld raus", sagte er und schaute Hugo streng an. "Aber nimm nicht zu viel. Ich will mir noch ein Eis kaufen."

Hugo schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und machte sich daran, das Geld zu zählen. Wie er diese nervigen Kinder hasste! Der kleine Knirps hatte sich die letzten anderthalb Stunden im Laden umgeschaut und so ziemlich jedes Produkt, was sie hatten, in die Hand genommen. Er hatte sich fünfmal umentschieden. Wo seine Eltern waren, wusste der Himmel, wahrscheinlich waren sie froh, diesen Quälgeist mal für eine Weile loszuwerden.

Und jetzt musste er auch noch das Geld zählen! Gut, es war immer praktisch, etwas Kleingeld zu bekommen, aber wenn er die Wahl hatte, würde er lieber zur Bank laufen. Er musste Al daran erinnern, dass der versprochen hatte, sich nach einem Geldzählapparat zu erkundigen. Er wusste, dass die Zauberer sich das von den Muggeln abgeschaut hatten, aber im Moment gab es diese Apparate nur in der Bank. Dabei würde der ihnen hier so viel nützen, gerade, weil ihre Kundschaft aus vielen Kindern bestand, die das Kleingeld, was sie von Verwandten und Bekannten zugesteckt bekamen, ansparten, um es bei ihnen auszugeben. Er hatte schon viel zu oft in seinem Leben so einen Haufen Kleingeld zählen müssen. Warum musste Melanie nur heute frei haben? Wenn man sie einmal brauchte ...

"So, hier bitte" Hugo schob dem Kleinen das restliche Geld zu, der es sorgfältig wieder in seinen Geldbeutel schob und dann nach der Tüte griff, in die Hugo den Dauerkaugummi, die Lutscher, die den Geschmack wechseln konnten und einen Kopflosen Hut eingepackt hatte. "Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß damit."

"Ich auch", erwiderte der Junge und ging glücklich aus dem Laden. Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. Er freute sich, wenn er anderen eine Freude machen konnte. Besonders liebte er das Strahlen eines Kindes, wenn es etwas bekam, was es sich schon lange gewünscht hatte, aber es gab durchaus weniger komplizierte Kinder als dieses. Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute alleine im Laden sein? Gut, Melanie hatte diesen freien Tag schon vor Wochen beantragt und weil ihre Mutter Geburtstag hatte, war das auch verständlich. Roxy hatte auch schon vor einer Weile gesagt, dass sie heute frei haben wollte, aber Lucy hätte da sein sollen. Lucy brachte solche Kinder mit ihrem strengen Blick und ihrer Haltung immer so wahnsinnig schnell dazu, sich für etwas zu entscheiden. Sie hätte den Jungen viel schneller bedienen können. Aber nein, sie musste sich ja gestern bei ein paar Tests ein paar Fingernägel abbrechen und unbedingt sofort heute Morgen zur Maniküre. Als ob das so ein Problem war.

Wenigstens brauchte sonst niemand im Laden Hilfe. Aber um diese Zeit gab es auch nicht allzu viel Kundschaft. Ein kicherndes Pärchen stand bei der essbaren Unterwäsche, ein pickeliger neunzehnjähriger wühlte in einer Kiste mit Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien und eine Mutter mittleren Alters wollte eine Geburtstagsparty für ihre Tochter ausrichten und blätterte in im Geburtstagskatalog, wo sie verschiedene Geburtstagspackete anboten, von verschiedenen Süßigkeiten bis hin zu verrückten Partyspielen. Es gab auch Pauschalangebote, die Essen, Spiele und Dekoration kombinierten und die großen Anklang gefunden hatten.

Sein Handy klingelte. Hugo fischte es aus seiner Hosentasche und schaute auf das Display. Clara. Schon wieder.

"Ja?", fragte er seufzend.

"Hugo, ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn ich die Zeitschriften in eine Kiste packe? Sollte ich nicht noch mehr Kisten kaufen? Das sieht nach so wenig aus." Gestern hatten sie sich gleich in der Früh in Claras alte Wohnung geschlichen, um ihre Sachen zu retten. Schnell und effektiv hatte sie alle ihre Klamotten verpackt, Entwürfe gerettet und Möbel ausgesucht, die sie kleinzaubern und mitnehmen wollte (sie hatte viele gebrauchte Möbel gekauft, nachdem sie aus Paris zurückgekommen war und einige hatte sie wirklich nur genommen, weil es nicht anders ging). Das Gebäude war immer noch evakuiert und es bestand hochgradige Einsturzgefahr, aber Claras Schutzsprüche waren nicht gebrochen und so war es auch nicht bedenklich, ihre Wohnung zu betreten. Nachdem sie fertig waren und alles in seine Wohnung geschafft hatten, hatte sie den Zauber von dem Haus genommen, das sofort viel unsicherer und schäbiger aussah als zuvor. Hugo war es wirklich ein Rätsel, wie es so lange ohne Clara hatte stehen bleiben können.

Sie hatte sich heute frei genommen, um Tommys Zimmer einzurichten und heute schon fünfmal anzurufen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Hugo auch nichts gegen die Veränderungen hatte, die sie vornehmen wollte.

Hugo seufzte. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du alles aus dem Zimmer schaffen kannst." Das Babybett und die Wickelkommode, die er von Rose bekommen hatte, hatte er vorläufig ins Wohnzimmer geschoben, weil er noch nicht wusste, wohin damit. "Und auf den zwei Kartons liegt der Vergrößerungszauber. Da passt alles rein."

"Und hast du ein bestimmtes System, nach dem ich die Zeitschriften einräumen soll? Ich will nichts durcheinander bringen", fragte sie besorgt. Sie war ihm so dankbar, dass sie bei ihm wohnen durfte, dass sie so vorsichtig war, ihn in keinster Weise zu stören, dass es ihn schon wieder nervte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie machen konnte, was sie wollte in diesem Zimmer und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

"Nein, du kannst sie einfach reinschmeißen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich sie mir nochmal anschauen werde." Es waren einige interessante Artikel in den Quidditchzeitschriften, aber er fand nie die Zeit, sie nochmal durchzublättern. Allerdings brachte er es auch nicht über's Herz, sie wegzuschmeißen. "Willst du immer noch die eine Wand streichen?" Clara hatte überlegt, in ihrem Zimmer eine Wand zu streichen, war sich aber noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen.

"Ich wollte die Farbe kaufen gehen, wenn ich damit fertig bin, deinen Kram einzupacken." Hugo hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie alles alleine einpacken musste. Er hatte ihr eigentlich heute helfen wollen, aber weil sonst keiner im Laden gewesen wäre, hatte er sie allein lassen müssen.

"Wenn du bis heute Abend wartest, dann kann ich dir beim Streichen helfen", schlug er vor. Das war zwar nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber Clara hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel Stress gehabt, dass er langsam Angst bekam, dass sie sich zu sehr verausgabte. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendwas passierte. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Rose während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft wegen Prüfungen so unter Stress gestanden hatte, dass sie am Schluss einfach umgekippt war. Um zu verhindern, dass ihr und dem Baby irgendwas passierte, war ihr für die letzten zwei Monate strenge Bettruhe verordnet worden. Hugo wollte nicht, dass Clara das auch passierte. Er konnte darauf verzichten, sie für die nächsten Monate von vorne bis hinten zu bedienen. Außerdem würde er wahrscheinlich ständig Angst haben, dass ihr und dem Baby irgendwas passierte und die beiden verbluteten, wenn er mal nicht da war. Da half er ihr lieber eine Stunde beim Streichen, das war für alle einfacher.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", sagte Clara zögerlich. "Ich mach dir schon so viele Umstände, ich will nicht -"

"Ach verdammt, Clara", rief Hugo so laut, dass ihn die Kunden im Laden interessiert anschauten. Schnell wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu. Sie hatten einen Ladendiebstahlspruch auf ihr Geschäft gelegt. Niemand konnte etwas klauen. "Du musst dich doch nicht ständig bedanken oder entschuldigen. Wir sind Freunde, oder?" Freunden hilft man, wenn sie in Not sind. Schon von klein auf hatte er gelernt, wie wichtig Freundschaften waren. Sein Onkel Harry sagte immer wieder, wären Hugos Mum und Dad nicht gewesen, dann wäre er schon längst tot und Voldemort immer noch an der Macht. Seine Eltern hatten viel mehr geopfert, um Onkel Harry zu helfen als er, indem er Clara Tommys Zimmer angeboten hatte. Das war doch nun wirklich keine große Sache. "Ich hab dir gesagt, du hast freie Hand und das heißt, dass du dich auch hast. Mach mit dem Zimmer was du willst. Du musst mich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anrufen. Solange du keine Wände einreißen willst, ist so ziemlich alles in Ordnung. Du sollst dich zuhause fühlen."

Es war lange still in der Leitung. Schließlich hörte er ein Schniefen. Oh verdammt, er hatte sie doch wohl nicht zum Weinen gebracht. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, als er Claras Stimme hörte. "Danke, Hugo", sagte sie leise. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte."

"Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte er plötzlich verlegen. Es war doch wirklich keine große Sache. "Ich tu's gern."

"Was tust du gern?"

Oh Scheiße.

Langsam drehte Hugo sich wieder um. Seine Mum stand vor ihm und schaute ihn mit dem Blick an, den sie normalerweise für Verdächtige benutzte, die sich im Kreuzverhör befanden.

"Ich muss Schluss machen", sagte er schnell in sein Handy. Er hörte noch, wie Clara sich verabschiedete, als er auflegte. "Hi Mum. Was machst du hier?"

"Lenk nicht ab", erwiderte sie streng. "Mit wem hast du gesprochen? Hast du einen neuen Mitbewohner?"

Er seufzte. Er liebte seine Mum, das tat er wirklich, aber er hasste es, sich immer wie einer ihrer Verdächtigen fühlen zu müssen. Und er hasste es, von ihr mit sowas überrumpelt zu werden. Er hatte immer lieber etwas Zeit, um sich mental auf sowas einzustimmen. Am besten war es, wenn überhaupt nichts Aufregendes in seinem Leben passierte.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich das Paar für eine essbare Unterwäsche entschieden und lenkte ihn und seine Mum so eine Weile ab. Die Frau wühlte mit hochrotem Kopf in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Geldbeutel, während der Mann zufrieden grinste. Wahrscheinlich konnte er gar nicht glauben, dass er sie zu so etwas hatte überreden können. Collette hatte nie die essbare Unterwäsche gewollt, dabei hätte er sie gerne mal ausprobiert. Lucy war ganz begeistert gewesen.

"Ihr habt ja ganz neue Modelle", sagte seine Mutter, nachdem die Kunden wieder gegangen waren. Hugo schaute sie entsetzt an. Sie wusste, was essbare Unterwäsche war?! "Was?", fragte sie unschuldig. "George hat uns welche geschenkt, nachdem sie neu auf den Markt gekommen ist. Wir wollten nicht, dass sie schlecht wird."

Hugo verzog das Gesicht. Das waren eindeutig zu viele Informationen. Wer wollte denn schon sowas wissen? "Was machst du hier, Mum?" Sie kam nie am Vormittag in den Laden. Manchmal schaute sie vor Ladenschluss schnell vorbei, um ihn zu sehen, wenn ihre Verhandlungen früher abgeschlossen waren, aber nie um zehn Uhr morgens.

"Meine Verhandlung wurde kurzfristig auf den Nachmittag verschoben. Ich hab alles nochmal mit meinem Mandanten besprochen und weil ich noch etwas Zeit hatte, dachte ich, ich schau mal bei dir vorbei. Es ist schon so lange her, dass du bei uns zum Essen warst." Hugo bekam wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, öfter bei seinen Eltern vorbeizuschauen, besonders, weil er wusste, wie sehr seine Mum noch unter dem Tod ihres Vaters litt, aber irgendwie hatte er nie die Zeit gefunden, mit Clara und dem Laden und dem Baby. Das musste er dringend ändern. "Ich wollte nur kurz sehen, wie es dir geht. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte. "Ja, alles gut."

"Und was war das gerade am Telefon? Hast du einen neuen Mitbewohner? Ich wusste nicht, dass du jemanden suchst.", hakte sie dann nach. Natürlich würde sie das nicht vergessen. Sie vergaß nie etwas.

"Clara muss aus ihrer Wohnung ausziehen. Sie wusste nicht, wohin, deshalb hab ich ihr Tommys Zimmer angeboten.", erzählte er die kürzeste Kurzfassung, die er hatte. Clara hatte einen illegalen Spruch verwendet, um das Haus vor dem Einsturz zu schützen und das durfte seine Mutter auf keinen Fall wissen.

"Ach ja?", fragte sie überrascht. "Macht das nicht alles ... komplizierter?"

"Warum sollte es alles komplizierter machen?", fragte Hugo verständnislos. "Das macht doch alles einfacher. Sie muss nicht extra die ganzen Babymöbel kaufen und wir müssen das Baby nicht ständig zwischen den Wohnungen herumreichen, wenn es auf der Welt ist. Das ist doch wahnsinnig praktisch. Außerdem sind wir Freunde. Was ist daran kompliziert?" Es war eine perfekte Lösung. Er verstand nicht, warum das sonst niemand so sah. Jeder, dem er es erzählte, schaute ihn entweder besorgt oder hoffnungsvoll an, weil sie dachten, dass Clara und er endlich zusammen waren.

"Hugo", fing seine Mutter an und hielt dann inne. Sie schaute ihn lange liebevoll an. "Du bist glücklich", sagte sie schließlich lächelnd.

"Ja sicher", erwiderte er. Natürlich war er glücklich. Was das sowas besonderes? "Ich hab gern mit jemandem zusammen gewohnt. Und Clara hat dringend Hilfe gebraucht. Es ist nicht einfach, als Schwangere aus ihrer Wohnung geworfen zu werden."

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine. "Das ist es sicher nicht. Sie kann froh sein, dass du für sie da bist. Gute Freunde sind nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Ich muss bald wieder los.", sagte sie bedauernd. Sie kam um den Tresen herum und umarmte ihn.

"Wenn Clara fertig umgezogen ist, dann laden wir dich und Dad zum Essen zu uns ein, okay?", schlug er vor. Er hatte wirklich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihnen gegessen. Und sie mochten Clara wirklich sehr. "Aber ...", fügte er hinzu, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. "Vielleicht sollte Dad das Essen kochen und mitbringen. Nur zur Sicherheit." Clara konnte nicht besser kochen als er und seine Künste waren mehr als bescheiden.

"Gut", erwiderte seine Mutter lächelnd. "Wir werden kommen. Ich freu mich schon." Sie strich ihm seine Haare aus der Stirn und ging dann schnellen Schrittes wieder aus dem Laden. Ihr Kostüm saß so perfekt wie immer und aus ihrem Knoten hatte sich kein einziges Haar gelöst.

"Hey!", rief er, als er sah, wie der Neunzehnjährige, der jetzt eine Packung Kotzpastillen in der Hand hielt, ihr mit offenem Mund hinterherstarrte. "Das ist meine Mutter! Und sie ist verheiratet! Glücklich!" Der Junge wurde rot und wandte sich schnell wieder den Leckereien zu.

Die Mutter trat an die Kasse. Sie hielt ihm den Katalog unter die Nase. "Das hätte ich gerne. Haben Sie das noch?"

"Den Deluxe-Geburtstag? Selbstverständlich. Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl. Wollen Sie die singenden Luftballons lieber in Blau oder in Rot?"

/-/

"Du errätst nie, was mir unser Sohn erzählt hat", sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Das riecht ja fantastisch! Was kochst du?" Sie schaute in den Backofen. Ron konnte umwerfend kochen. Sie hatte das nicht gewusst, bevor sie mit ihm zusammen war. Eines seiner vielen verborgenen Talente.

"Lasagne", erwiderte Ron, während er sich seine Hände abtrocknete. Er band seine Schürze los, die Rose und Hugo ihm vor vielen Jahren einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. "Weltbester Dad und Koch" stand darauf. Obwohl sie schon so alt war, wollte Ron auf keinen Fall eine neue haben. Er hängte sie an den richtigen Haken und ging dann zu seiner Frau. Schnell küsste er sie zur Begrüßung auf den Mund. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und löste vorsichtig ihre Haarnadeln aus dem Knoten. Er liebte es, ihre Haare zu lösen. Und sie liebte es, wenn er das tat. "Und was hat Hugo dir erzählt? Wann hast du ihn überhaupt gesehen?"

"Die Verhandlung wurde kurzfristig auf den Nachmittag verlegt und ich dachte, ich schau mal im Laden vorbei. Er hat sich schon so lange nicht mehr hier blicken lassen." Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Seit sie erwachsen war, war sie auch nicht mehr so oft bei ihren Eltern gewesen. Es war einfach nicht mehr ihre Welt. Sie gehörte in die Zauberwelt, zu den Weasleys und zu Ron. Ihre Eltern konnten so vieles in ihrem Leben nicht verstehen und es wurde so mühsam, ihnen alles zu erklären und dabei genau zu wissen, dass sie es doch nie verstehen würden. Natürlich waren es ihre Eltern und Hermine liebte sie über alles, aber sechs Jahre Hogwarts und der Krieg, von dem ihre Eltern überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatten (natürlich durch ihr Verschulden, sie hatte ihnen schließlich nichts erzählt und zu ihrem Schutz sogar nach Australien geschickt), hatten sie entfremdet. Niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun. Aber jetzt, wo ihr Vater gestorben war, wünschte Hermine sich sehr, sie hätte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass er unheilbar an Krebs erkrankt war, war sie natürlich oft bei ihm gewesen und vor seinem Tod hatte sie sich ihm so nah gefühlt wie nie zuvor, aber trotzdem hatten sie nicht all die verlorene Zeit aufholen können.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass bei all den Veränderungen, die in Hugos Leben passierten, seine Eltern nicht weit oben auf der Liste standen, aber Hermine wollte trotzdem etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen und wenn es nur zehn Minuten waren, die sie ihn in seinem Laden sah. Besonders, wenn man da so interessante Dinge erfuhr wie heute.

"Und?", fragte Ron gespannt. "Was hat Hugo dir erzählt?"

"Er hat eine neue Mitbewohnerin gefunden."

"Ach ja?", fragte er überrascht. "Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass er jemanden sucht. Ich dachte, er ist zufrieden damit, allein zu wohnen, nach all den Jahren mit uns, in Hogwarts und mit Tommy."

"Er hat es sich anscheinend anders überlegt", erwiderte Hermine mit einem überlegenen Grinsen. Es machte Spaß, Ron zappeln zu lassen. Er hatte es gar nicht gern, wenn sie mehr wusste als er. "Aber gesucht hat er nicht. Sie ist ihm sozusagen in den Schoß gefallen."

"Wer?" Hermine sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Rons Augen wurden groß. "Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Clara bei ihm wohnt?" Sie nickte. Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Hugo, Hugo, Hugo, das hätte ich nicht gedacht", murmelte er. "Und uns hat er immer erzählt, dass zwischen ihnen nichts läuft."

"Oh, es läuft auch nichts zwischen ihnen", sagte Hermine schnell. "Das hat Hugo ganz entschieden betont. Sie sind nur Freunde." Obwohl sie meinte, dass Hugo sich langsam aber sicher in die Mutter seines Kindes verliebte. Aber, und das hatte er leider sowohl von ihr als auch von Ron geerbt, manchmal war Hugo sehr gut darin, seine wahren Gefühle zu verleugnen. Oder zu blind, um sie zu erkennen.

"Und warum wohnt sie dann bei ihm? Ich dachte, sie hat eine nette Wohnung.", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Es gab anscheinend irgendein Problem mit ihrem Haus. Sie musste sofort ausziehen und wusste nicht, wohin. Hugo hat ihr Tommys Zimmer angeboten. Und zwar so lange, wie sie es haben möchte. Er hat gemeint, das wäre praktisch, weil sie das Baby dann nicht ständig herumreichen müssen."

"Klingt logisch", nickte Ron.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte sie. Trotzdem war sie überzeugt, dass da noch mehr war. Sie hatte Hugo schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich und zufrieden gesehen wie heute. Es musste mehr dahinterstecken als nur die Freude darüber, eine neue Mitbewohnerin zu haben. Es musste einfach.

/-/

_Nach __**Kapitel 11**__. Hugo und Clara sind zusammen gekommen._

"Herrgott, Hermine, jetzt hör endlich auf, so ein Theater zu machen!", sagte Ron mehr als nur genervt. "Ernie hat gesagt, es geht mir fantastisch."

"Trotzdem", widersprach Hermine entschlossen. "Du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste. Ich will nur sichergehen."

"Vielen Dank auch", erwiderte Ron beleidigt. Gut, er war keine zwanzig mehr, aber er war trotzdem noch in Form. Er seufzte. Wenn es wenigstens etwas Spektakuläres gewesen wäre, das ihn ins Mungos gebracht hätte - ein fehlgeleiteter Fluch bei einem Duell auf Leben und Tod zum Beispiel. Aber das ... Ein Verdächtiger war während des Verhörs so sauer geworden, dass er den Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, nach ihm geworfen hatte. Der Stuhl hatte ihn blöd an der Stirn getroffen und ausgeknockt. Und jetzt war er im Mungos mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und Hermine tat so, als wäre er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Das war so entwürdigend. Er war schon öfters während seiner Karriere als Auror verletzt und ins Mungos gebracht worden und manchmal hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er noch am Leben war, aber da war ihm Hermine nie so hysterisch vorgekommen. Vielleicht hatte das aber auch nur an den Schmerzmitteln gelegen. Der blöde Macmillan hatte sich ja leider geweigert, ihm irgendwas zu geben. Verdammter Idiot.

"Ach komm schon", sagte Hermine in versöhnlichem Tonfall und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Liege. Sie nahm seine Hand. "Du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Wärst du an meiner Stelle, würdest du dich doch ganz genauso verhalten."

"Nicht ganz genauso", widersprach Ron schnell. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Der Gedanke, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte brachte ihn um. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie sie sich all die Male gefühlt hatte, in denen er hier gewesen war.

Sie schaute ihn ernst an. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Es würde mich umbringen, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst." Sie wandte den Blick ab und schluckte schwer. Und jetzt hatte er sie auch noch zum Weinen gebracht. Zum Teufel nochmal!

"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, okay?", sagte er schließlich. "Du bist mich seit neunundvierzig Jahren nicht losgeworden. Außerdem braucht es mehr als einen Stuhl, um mich zu erledigen." Und zwar viel mehr. Sehr viel mehr.

"Das hoffe ich doch", sagte sie und lächelte schwach. "Ich will nicht alle Stühle aus unserem Haus schaffen müssen."

Er stöhnte auf. Das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Er würde das wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens zu hören kriegen. Seine Brüder und Harry würden sich kaputt lachen und ihn ständig damit aufziehen. Und Hermine schien nicht viel besser zu sein.

"Ha ha", sagte er augenverdrehend. "Sehr witzig." Hermine lachte. Er schaute sie misstrauisch an. "Das wirst du jetzt noch ewig erwähnen, oder?"

"Vielleicht nicht ewig", sagte sie einlenkend und lehnte sich an ihn. "Aber eine Weile. Das hast du verdient für diesen Schrecken, den du mir eingejagt hast."

Er wusste, dass es zu Hermines größten Ängsten gehört, dass einmal jemand vor ihrer Tür stehen und ihr sagen würde, dass er bei der Arbeit gestorben war. Es war egal, dass sie wusste, dass er genug Erfahrung besaß, um sich nicht umbringen zu lassen und dass auch alle Kollegen gut ausgebildet waren und dass dieser Beruf längst nicht mehr so gefährlich war wie früher, als sie noch fanatische Todesser gejagt hatten. Es war eine Angst, die sie nie loswerden würde. Deshalb hatte er den dämlichen Azubi auch angebrüllt, nachdem er eine Minute nach dem Stuhlangriff wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht war. Was dachte sich der Idiot dabei, eine dringende Nachricht an seine Frau zu schicken, nachdem er lediglich von einem Stuhl getroffen worden war? Dass er zum Durchchecken ins Mungos geschickt wurde, bitteschön, aber es war doch wirklich nicht nötig, Hermine unnötig zu erschrecken (weil der Azubi auch noch so dämlich gewesen war und in der Nachricht nicht erwähnt hatte, was vorgefallen war und dass es sich um nichts Lebensgefährliches handelte). Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit demjenigen sprechen müssen, der diesen Deppen genehmigt hatte. Wenn der sich schon so anstellte, wenn nichts passiert war, wie führte er sich dann erst auf, wenn er in einer Situation war, in der er schnell entscheiden musste, was er tun sollte? Das konnte doch nur in einem Desaster enden.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er trotzdem. Es tat ihm Leid, dass sie Angst um ihn haben musste, obwohl gar kein Grund dazu bestand. "Du erzählst das doch keinem, oder?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht konnte er dem Spott seiner Brüder doch noch entgehen. Harry war heute nicht im Ministerium gewesen und außer dem unfähigen Azubi hatte keiner etwas mitbekommen. Ron hatte ihn so angebrüllt, nachdem er wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, dass der Kerl sich hoffentlich heulend im Mädchenklo versteckt und niemandem etwas gesagt hatte. Und Ernie war an die Schweigepflicht gebunden.

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine beruhigend. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und lächelte. "Keine Sorge. Deine Heldentat ist bei mir sicher." Ron atmete erleichtert durch.

"Okay." Die Tür ging auf und Ernie betrat den Behandlungsraum. Er hatte ein Klemmbrett in der Hand und grinste. "Bis auf eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und diese riesige Beule auf deiner Stirn ist alles in bester Ordnung." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Du könntest vielleicht auf ein paar Schokofrösche verzichten, aber das ist auch alles." Ron warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Ernie aß definitiv mehr Schokofrösche als er. Viel mehr.

Ernie reichte Ron ein kleines Pergament. "Das kannst du dir in der Apotheke holen. Das sollte gegen die Beule und die Gehirnerschütterung helfen. Morgen kannst du gerne wieder arbeiten gehen, aber heute solltest du es ruhig angehen lassen. Geh nach Hause und lass dich bedienen." Er warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu und zwinkerte dann Ron zu. Der verdrehte die Augen und stand auf.

"Danke, Ernie", sagte er und schüttelte seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler die Hand.

Ernie lachte. "Keine Ursache. Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ich so schwere Verletzungen nach einem heldenhaften Einsatz behandeln darf."

Ron verdrehte erneut die Augen. Er ergriff Hermines Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. "Idiot", murmelte er.

"Ach komm schon, Liebling", sagte Hermine lachend, "Als ob du dich nicht genauso verhalten würdest, wenn das jemand anderem passiert wäre. Stell dich nicht so an." Leider hatte sie Recht. Wie ärgerlich. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Überrascht drehten er und Hermine sich um.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" Sein Blick wanderte von Hugo zu Clara, die beide ebenso überrascht zu sein schienen, ihn und Hermine hier zu sehen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem runden Bauch von Clara. Es sah aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Hugo nickte. "Ja, keine Sorge. Clara hatte nur einen Untersuchungstermin. Dem Baby geht's gut."

"Schön", sagte er erleichtert. Eine Schwangerschaft war schon schwierig genug, wenn alles gut lief.

"Und was macht ihr hier?", fragte Hugo dann besorgt. Sein Blick schweifte zu der Beule an Rons Kopf.

"Oh ... ähm ..." Ron schluckte. Für Hugo war er immer ein Held gewesen, auch wenn sein Sohn im Laufe der Jahre ein etwas realistischeres Bild gemacht hatte. Trotzdem. Von einem Stuhl k.o. geschlagen zu werden, war alles andere als heldenhaft.

"Ein Verdächtiger hat ihn angegriffen", sagte Hermine schnell. "Er ist ziemlich handgreiflich geworden und ich wollte sichergehen, dass es deinem Dad gut geht."

Ron schaute Hermine dankbar an. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Seine Frau war die beste. "Du kennst ja deine Mutter, Hugo."

Hugo nickte.

Hermine konnte überführsorglich sein, besonders was ihre Kinder betraf. Aufgeschlagene Knie waren für sie bereits genug, um Hugo das Fliegen auf dem Besen zu verbieten oder auch das Baumhaus, das er für Rose und Hugo gebaut hatte. Ron hatte nie das Problem gesehen, aber er war auch mit fünf älteren Brüdern aufgewachsen und aufgeschlagene Knie hatten da an der Tagesordnung gestanden. Deshalb hatte Ginny auch nie so ein Theater gemacht, aber Hermine hatte das nie begreifen können. Und dabei hatte sie sich auch in einige Situationen begeben, aus denen sie mit sehr viel mehr als nur einem aufgeschlagenen Knie wieder herausgekommen war. Einmal war sie sogar versteinert worden. Trotzdem war diese Fürsorglichkeit ein Teil von ihr, den er vor langer Zeit akzeptiert hatte, auch wenn er hin und wieder immer noch nervig sein konnte, so wie vorhin, als sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass er noch einmal gründlich untersucht werden sollte.

"Aber es geht mir gut, abgesehen von der Beule hier.", sagte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hugos Hand. An der Hand war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, abgesehen davon, dass sie eine andere Hand hielt. Claras Hand. Und das war besonders. "Was ...?", fragte er überrascht und deutete auf die Hände. Er konnte hören, wie Hermine nach Luft schnappte. Hugo hatte doch immer wieder gesagt, dass er und Clara keine Beziehung hatten, dass sie nur Freunde waren und mehr nicht. Entweder er hatte gelogen oder er hatte von ihm das Talent geerbt, seine Gefühle sehr erfolgreich zu verleugnen. Er hatte das jahrelang geschafft.

Die Blicke von Hugo und Clara wanderten zu ihren Händen. Clara wurde rot und versuchte, sich aus Hugos Griff zu befreien, aber der ließ das nicht zu. "Ach, das", sagte er leichthin und lächelte. "Das ist erst vorgestern passiert."

"Was genau ist vorgestern passiert?", hakte Hermine nach. Das würde ihn auch interessieren. Was zum Teufel war passiert? Und warum erfuhren sie erst drei Tage später davon? Warum waren sie immer die letzten, die irgendetwas erfuhren? Hugo hatte Ewigkeiten von der Schwangerschaft gewusst, bis er ihnen davon erzählt hatte. Es war traurig, dass Hugo nicht mehr zuerst zu ihnen kam.

Aber wirklich erwarten konnte er das auch nicht. Er rannte schließlich auch nicht ständig mit all seinen Problemen und allen Neuigkeiten zu seinen Eltern. Das war er nie. Er hatte immer zuerst mit seinen Brüdern geredet und später mit seinen Freunden. Zu seinen Eltern war er immer zuletzt gegangen. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass er und Hermine eine bessere, eine engere Beziehung zu ihren Kindern hatten.

"Wir", Hugo warf Clara einen Blick zu, "wir sind zusammen. Aber das ist keine große Sache." Nach dem großen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu schließen war das allerdings eine große Sache.

Und dann ließ Hugo Claras Hand los, um seine Hand auf ihren gerundeten Bauch zu legen und zärtlich darüber zu streichen. Ron konnte sehen, wie Clara ihn liebevoll anschaute und ihre Hand auf seine legte. Es war ein Blick, mit dem Collette, Hugos Exfreundin, ihn niemals angesehen hatte. Hugo schien endlich die Richtige gefunden zu haben. Und er wurde Vater. Er war erwachsen geworden. Richtig erwachsen. Es war richtig, dass er nicht andauernd mit seinen Problemen zu Mummy und Daddy gerannt kam. So sollte es sein. So war es richtig. Und trotzdem tat es weh. Sogar mehr als die Beule auf seiner Stirn.

**TBC...**


	4. Harry und Ginny

**Harry und Ginny**

_Nach __**Kapitel 2**__. Hugo hat seinen Eltern erzählt, dass er Clara geschwängert hat._

"Du darfst mir gratulieren. Ich werde Großvater." Ron ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Harrys Schreibtisch fallen.

Harry stellte überrascht seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. "Du wirst Großvater? Rose ist schwanger? Ich dachte, sie und Scorpius haben die Familienplanung schon lange abgeschlossen. Oder war das wieder ein Unfall?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit er wusste, waren Diana und Aiden genug Kinder für Rose und Scorpius. Und nachdem Rose völlig ungeplant mitten in ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin mit Diana schwanger geworden war, wäre es mehr als untypisch für sie, danach nicht mehr wie ein Adler aufzupassen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte. Obwohl Ron am liebsten daran glaubte, dass Rose überhaupt keinen Sex hatte (er wusste, dass das unrealistisch war, aber solange sie nicht noch einmal schwanger wurde, war das eine Illusion, mit der er gut leben konnte).

"Rose ist nicht schwanger. Hugo wird Vater.", antwortete er auf Harrys Frage.

"Hugo?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Aber ... hat seine Freundin sich nicht von ihm getrennt? Die so schrecklich nervig war?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an Collette zu erinnern. Collette hatte zum Glück immer wenig für Familienfeiern übrig, nachdem sie auf der ersten festgestellt hatte, dass es überhaupt keinen Glamour bei den Weasleys gab (es schien für sie unvorstellbar zu sein, dass so berühmte Leute, die nicht gerade arm waren, so wenig Wert auf Stil und wichtigtuerisches Gehabe legten).

"Die ist es nicht.", erwiderte Ron. Glücklicherweise war sie es nicht. Wenn Hugo mit ihr ein Kind bekommen hätte ... Hoffentlich war diese Clara nicht genauso schlimm. Aber nach allem, was Hugo gestern beim Essen über sie erzählt hatte, klang sie ganz vernünftig und nicht im Entferntesten wie Collette. "Hugo hatte wohl einen One Night Stand vor ein paar Wochen."

"Wollen sie heiraten?"

"Hugo sagt nein. Keiner von beiden will anscheinend eine Ehe, wenn sie sich überhaupt nicht kennen."

"Das klingt doch vernünftig", sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

"Vernünftig?", wiederholte Ron. "Vernünftig? Das klingt völlig absurd! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Harry? Mein Sohn hat jemanden geschwängert, den er gerade mal einen Abend lang gekannt hat. Hugo! Er war zwar nie so auf wahre Liebe aus wie Al, aber, beim Merlin, er ist doch nicht James!" Gestern war er zu geschockt, um das alles richtig zu begreifen. Er hatte sich bemüht, vernünftiger zu reagieren als damals, als Rose ihm zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Und er hatte es zumindest geschafft, nicht wieder im Mungos zu landen. Warum schafften es immer seine Kinder, sich in diese Situationen zu bringen? Rose war zwar verheiratet gewesen, als sie schwanger geworden war, aber sie war trotzdem noch in der Ausbildung und so schrecklich jung gewesen. Und Hugo war zwar alt genug, aber er kannte die Frau überhaupt nicht, mit der er jetzt ein Kind bekam. Und obwohl Rose und Scorpius noch sehr jung gewesen waren, als sie Eltern wurden, hatten sie doch um einiges sicherer und entschlossener und ruhiger gewirkt als Hugo, dem die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Es ist absurd", bestätigte Harry. "Vor allem, weil Diana doch auch ein Unfall war. Man hätte meinen können, dass Hugo daraus gelernt hat. Ginny hat zumindest James damals eingetrichtert, dass er besser aufpassen soll, wenn sogar Rose sowas passieren kann."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hugo war zu betrunken, um an den Spruch zu denken. Das war reine Blödheit. Bei Rose war das ein saudummer Zufall." Es hätte wirklich keiner damit rechnen können, dass ein Grippetrank den Verhütungstrank von Rose außer Kraft setzt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich merkwürdig, dass gerade deine Kinder beide ungeplante Schwangerschaften am Hals haben."

"Wieso?", fragte Ron misstrauisch. Wollte Harry etwa andeuten, sie hätten Hugo und Rose schlecht aufgeklärt? Hermine hatte stundenlange Gespräche mit ihnen geführt, in denen sie alles mehrfach erörtert hatte. Es gab niemanden im ganzen Land, der aufgeklärter war als seine Kinder, davon war Ron überzeugt. Rose hatte einfach Pech gehabt und bei Hugo hatte der Verstand ausgesetzt. Das kam schon mal vor.

"Du und Hermine, ihr habt doch so lange gebraucht, bis sie zum ersten Mal schwanger geworden ist. Das war doch über ein Jahr, oder?", erwiderte Harry schnell.

"Es waren anderthalb Jahre." Es war schrecklich gewesen. Dieses ständige Hoffen und Zweifeln und die monatliche Enttäuschung, wenn es wieder nicht geklappt hatte. Es hatte sowohl an Hermines als auch an seinen Nerven genagt. Als sie dann mit Rose schwanger geworden war, war das eine unendliche Befreiung gewesen. Es war etwas, das seine Kinder nie hatten erleben müssen. Das hatte er sich damals gewünscht. Dass seine Kinder nie so etwas durchmachen mussten wie Hermine und er. Dass es genau umgekehrt sein würde, damit hatte er nicht rechnen können.

"Und Rose und Hugo? Bei denen hat es sofort geklappt. Ohne, dass sie es wollten.", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

"Merkwürdig", seufzte Ron. In seiner Familie gab es wohl nur Extreme, was Schwangerschaften betraf. Aber bisher hatten sie immer das Beste daraus gemacht. Rose und Scorpius waren wunderbar mit Diana zurechtgekommen und würden sie um nichts in der Welt wieder hergeben. Und auch wenn das alles Hugo momentan eine Heidenangst einzujagen schien, würde auch er das Beste daraus machen. Ein Kind war ein Geschenk und auch, wenn er nicht darum gebeten hatte, würde er sich irgendwann sicher darüber freuen. Hoffentlich.

"Naja, es kann nicht jeder so ein Glück haben mit seiner Familienplanung wie du und Ginny oder Al und Lily.", sagte Ron schließlich.

"Willst du mir das etwa vorwerfen?", fragte Harry erstaunt. "Ich hab doch keinen Einfluss darauf gehabt, wie schnell Ginny schwanger geworden ist und du nicht darauf, wie lange es bei Hermine gedauert hat. Und was unsere Kinder angeht -"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach Ron ihn. So sehr er sich schämte, sich das einzugestehen, er war damals schon eifersüchtig gewesen, als James geboren worden war und er und Hermine noch immer keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten. Es war natürlich völlig irrational gewesen, aber was hatte er machen können? Gefühle konnte man nicht so beeinflussen, wie man wollte. Glücklicherweise waren diese Gefühle sofort verschwunden, als Hermine endlich schwanger geworden war und nach Roses Geburt hatte er fast völlig vergessen, dass er jemals ein Problem damit gehabt hatte, dass sein bester Freund schon Vater war und er nicht. Es war gut, dass er und Hermine so lange hatten warten müssen, denn sonst hätten sie nicht Rose gehabt. Vielleicht ein anderes wunderbares Kind, aber nun mal keine Rosie. Und die wollte Ron um keinen Preis hergeben. Es war gut, so wie es war. Und Hugo würde hoffentlich irgendwann auch zu diesem Schluss kommen. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Höchstens ich, weil ich Hugo nicht oft genug eingetrichtert habe, dass er diesen Spruch nie im Leben vergessen sollte. Aber ich hab gedacht, er weiß das."

"Er hat es bestimmt gewusst", erwiderte Harry überzeugt. "Sonst hättest du schon ein paar Enkelkinder mehr. Er hat es wahrscheinlich einfach vergessen."

Ron nickte. "Collette hat ihn fertig gemacht. Sie will den Typen heiraten, mit dem sie Hugo betrogen hat." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ausgerechnet ein Sohn von McLaggen. Dieser Typ hat noch nie was Sinnvolles zu Stande gebracht."

"Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Harry. "Ich hab den Schädelbruch nicht vergessen." Er rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf. "Er hat zwar Talent gehabt, aber er war völlig unfähig, in einem Team zu spielen. Ginny hat irgendwann mal erzählt, dass ihn drei Teams nach ein paar Wochen wieder rausgeschmissen haben."

"Ich frag mich, wieso sie ihn überhaupt genommen haben.", murmelte Ron. "So toll war er doch wirklich nicht. Was hat er eigentlich danach gemacht? Durch das Aurorentraining ist er doch auch nicht gekommen." Merlin sei Dank. Ron hätte diesen eingebildeten Idioten keine Sekunde ertragen können. Glücklicherweise wurde von Auroren auch eine hohe Teamfähigkeit erwartet und da hatte McLaggen haushoch versagt.

"Ich glaube Unternehmensberatung", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "George hat doch irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass er ihn belästigt hat. Er wollte ihm ein neues Geschäftskonzept vorschlagen."

"Ach ja, richtig." George hatte davon erzählt, wie McLaggen mit einem völlig ausgearbeiteten Businessplan zu ihm gekommen und ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, das ganze Geschäft umzukrempeln, damit George endlich richtig Erfolg haben konnte. George hatte ihn haushoch wieder aus dem Laden geschmissen. "Collette hat Hugo wirklich nicht verdient, wenn sie so einen Idioten meinem Sohn vorzieht."

"Jetzt muss das nur noch Hugo so sehen."

Ron seufzte. "Ich glaube, der wird noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis er das so sehen wird. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass sie seine große Liebe ist." Ron hatte das nie verstanden. Er hatte nie verstanden, was Hugo in dieser eingebildeten Zicke gesehen hatte. Aber Gefühle konnte man eben nicht kontrollieren, sein Sohn genauso wenig wie er selbst.

"Er wird es irgendwann schon noch anders sehen.", sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er in der Zwischenzeit nicht noch mehr Dummheiten anstellt.", murmelte Ron. "Er hat schon genug am Hals."

/-/

"Und es ist sicher, dass das Kind von Hugo ist?", fragte Ginny ungläubig, während sie das Fläschchen mit Lilys Muttermilch auf den Tisch stellte, ihren Enkel Robert an ihre Schulter hob und versuchte, ihn dazu zu kriegen, ein Bäuerchen zu machen.

"Hugo sagt ja", erwiderte Hermine und beugte sich, um eines der Babysöckchen aufzuheben, das Robert von seinem Fuß gerutscht war. Vorsichtig streifte sie es dem Baby wieder über den Fuß. Sie war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert davon, wie winzig doch die Zehen eines Babys waren. "Er meint, dass man ihr vertrauen kann."

"Aber er war auch so schrecklich fasziniert von dieser Collette", wandte Ginny ein. "Und der Schlampe war auch nicht zu trauen."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Hermine. Bei Collette hatte Hugos Menschenkenntnis versagt. Sonst hatte er eigentlich immer sehr sympathische Freundinnen gehabt, die ihn nicht an der Nase herumgeführt hatten. "Aber er meint, dass man ihr vertrauen kann. Nach allem, was er bisher erzählt hat, klingt sie eigentlich ziemlich vernünftig."

"Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Ginny und nahm Robert wieder in den Arm, nachdem der sein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte. Jetzt nuckelte er zufrieden an seinem Daumen und starrte Ginny aus großen braunen Augen an. "Ihr werdet sie ja bestimmt bald kennen lernen, dann könnt ihr euch selbst ein Bild machen."

"Du meinst, man kann ihr nicht trauen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

Ginny lachte. "Ich bitte dich, Hermine, du bist die supertolle Anklägerin. Es ist doch immerhin möglich. So ziemlich jeder weiß, dass Hugo nicht arm ist. Und dass seine Freundin ihn betrogen hat, ist auch nicht unbekannt. Es kann doch sein, dass es jemand darauf angelegt hat, ein Baby von ihm zu bekommen und dann kräftig abzusahnen." Sie kitzelte das Baby unter dem Kinn. Robert stieß ein herzallerliebstes Lachen aus. Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und sah zu, wie Roberts kleine Finger ihren Zeigefinger umklammerten. Er war so niedlich.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie unsicher. "Hugos Menschenkenntnis ist normalerweise ziemlich gut. Und er scheint dieser Clara zu vertrauen. Außerdem hat sie überhaupt nichts verlangt. Kein Geld, keine Hochzeit, sie hat ihm sogar die Wahl gelassen, ob er überhaupt etwas mit dem Kind zu tun haben will."

"Das könnte eine sehr gerissene Taktik sein", gab Ginny zu bedenken. "Oder sie meint es ehrlich und ist eigentlich viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Naja", sagte sie, als sie Hermines verwirrten Blick bemerkte, "ich weiß nicht, ob ich an ihrer Stelle so reagieren würde. Ich glaube, ich an ihrer Stelle würde eine gewisse Sicherheit wollen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine Hochzeit, aber immerhin Gewissheit, dass unser Baby gut versorgt sein wird. Und dass der Vater sich vielleicht hin und wieder darum kümmern wird. Ein Kind ohne Vater, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte."

Hermine konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, Rose und Hugo ohne Ron großzuziehen. Er war ein so fantastischer Vater, der beste, den sie sich für ihre Kinder wünschen konnte. Wie jemand das alleine schaffen konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

"Sie muss sehr stark sein", vermutete Hermine. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass die Mutter von Hugos Kind nur eine berechnende Schlampe war, die scharf auf Hugos Geld war. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

"Das muss sie", erwiderte Ginny grinsend. "Jeder, der sich entscheidet, einen weiteren Weasley in die Welt zu setzen, muss wirklich sehr stark sein." Sie hob Robert hoch und drückte ihm ein paar Küsse auf beide Wangen. "Er ist unglaublich süß, nicht wahr?", fragte sie dann.

Hermine nickte. Der kleine Kerl hatte Lilys braune Augen geerbt, die auch Ginnys Augen waren, und die dunklen Haare von seinem Vater. Er schien ein ziemlich ruhiges Baby zu sein. Bisher hatte er noch kaum einen Mucks von sich gegeben und Ginny hatte ihr versichert, dass er wirklich ein sehr stilles Baby war. Es war richtiggehend unheimlich, wie leise er war. Lily hatte Glück gehabt.

"Er ist wundervoll", sagte sie und fuhr dem Kleinen durch die Haare. Sie fühlten sich so seidig an.

"Hier", erwiderte Ginny und legte Hermine das Baby ohne viel Federlesen in die Arme. Hermine war zwar überrascht, aber instinktiv hielt sie ihn fest. Wie oft hatte sie Rose und Hugo so gehalten, als sie noch Babys waren? Wie oft war sie in der Nacht aufgestanden und hatte stundenlang versucht, sie wieder zu beruhigen, wenn sie ohne besonderen Grund zu weinen schienen und kein einziger Ratschlag aus den Babybüchern half? Und wie oft hatte sie auf Diana und Aiden aufgepasst, wenn Rose und Scorpius eine Pause gebraucht hatten? Aber jetzt war es schon so lange her, seit sie ein Baby gehalten hatte. Besonders Aiden war zwar sehr oft bei Ron und ihr, aber er war nun wirklich kein Baby mehr. Es würde schön sein, wieder ein Baby in der Familie zu haben. Ein wunderschönes perfektes kleines Baby, das vielleicht Hugos wunderschöne blaue Augen geerbt hatte.

"Bald wirst du auch wieder so eins haben", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

"Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. "Ich weiß."

/-/

_Nach __**Kapitel 11**__. Hugo und Clara sind zusammen._

"Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

"Ach, wir dachten, wir schauen einfach mal vorbei", sagte Ron so lässig wie möglich, während er an seiner kleinen Schwester vorbei ins Innere ihres Hauses spähte. "Ist Harry da?"

"Ja, er ist in seinem Büro. Aber was -" Ginny schaute ihm verwundert nach, als Ron sich an ihr vorbei ins Haus drängte und schnurstracks zu Harrys Büro ging. Sie sah zu Hermine. "Was soll das denn? Was ist los?"

Hermines Antwort hörte Ron nicht mehr. Er eilte durch den Flur, klopfte an Harrys Bürotür und trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Harry schaute von seinen Akten auf und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, als er seinen besten Freund erblickte. „Na wenn das nicht unser strahlender Held ist", sagte er lachend und lehnte sich zurück.

Ron stöhnte gequält auf und ließ sich in einen der beiden Stühle sinken, die vor Harrys Schreibtisch standen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass niemand anders davon erfahren würde, abgesehen von Hermine, Ernie und diesem dämlichen Azubi, aber er hatte wohl Pech gehabt.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du Ginny nichts gesagt hast", flehte er Harry beinahe an. Wenn Ginny es erst mal wusste, dann würde innerhalb von einer Stunde die ganze Familie Bescheid wissen und dann würde er das nie wieder vergessen können. Er hatte unheimliches Glück gehabt, dass er damals vergiftet worden war, nachdem er in der sechsten Klasse diesen dämlichen Liebestrank getrunken hatte, sonst hätten Fred und George ihn das nie wieder vergessen lassen, da war er sich sicher.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Für was für einen Chef hältst du mich? Soweit ich weiß, weiß niemand außer mir im Büro Bescheid."

„Merlin sei Dank", seufzte Ron erleichtert und sah sich im Büro um. „Hast du zufällig Feuerwhiskey da?" Alkohol konnte er weiß Gott gut gebrauchen, um diese Schande endlich zu vergessen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Solltest du mit dem Alkohol nicht warten, nachdem du Schmerzmittel bekommen hast?"

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben." Er schwang den Zauberstab und aus einem Schrankfach flog ein Glas Feuerwhiskey zu Ron, der dankbar einen großen Schluck trank.

„Wieso weißt du überhaupt davon?", fragte Ron schließlich griesgrämig, nachdem sich die wohlige Wärme des Alkohols in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Alkohol half viel besser als alle Schmerzmittel, die Macmillan ihm hätte verschreiben können. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser, auch wenn die Demütigung immer noch sehr groß war.

„Ians hat folgsam einen detaillierten Bericht von dem Verhör verfasst", erwiderte Harry immer noch mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Er hat ihn mir persönlich gegeben und sich tausendmal dafür entschuldigt, dass er Hermine benachrichtigt hat. Aber er hat gedacht, dass du in Lebensgefahr schwebst und er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, deiner Frau _nicht_ Bescheid gesagt zu haben."

Ron schnaubte. Lebensgefahr, also wirklich! „Können wir diesen Armleuchter nicht in eine andere Abteilung versetzen? Wenn er nicht mal ein winziges Wehwehchen von etwas lebensgefährlichem unterscheiden kann …"

„Ich weiß", nickte Harry. „Er will ja kein Auror werden, er wird für die Verwaltung ausgebildet. Aber es war erst sein dritter Tag, ich glaube, er war einfach nur sehr nervös und wollte keinen Fehler machen. Da kann man schon mal ein Auge zudrücken."

Ron seufzte. An sich stimmte er Harry natürlich zu, schließlich war niemand unfehlbar und er selbst hatte auch schon den einen oder anderen Fehler begangen (einmal hatte er einen unschuldigen Pudel bedroht, weil er ihn für einen Animagus gehalten hatte, nachdem er die Akten nur überflogen und nicht genau gelesen hatte), aber der Gedanke, dass dieser Depp weiter in der Abteilung herumlaufen und jeder Zeit erzählen konnte, was ihm passiert war … Aber damit würde er wohl Leben müssen.

„Keine Angst", sagte Harry beruhigend, „ich glaube, du hast ihm genug Angst gemacht, dass ihm nichts herausrutschen wird."

„Na hoffentlich", murmelte Ron. „Schlimm genug, dass du und Hermine wissen, was passiert ist. Merlin sei Dank war sie so nett, dass sie Hugo und Clara nichts gesagt hat, als wir sie im Mungos gesehen haben und dass Rose frei hatte …"

„Ihr habt Hugo und Clara gesehen?", fragte Harry überrascht und besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Baby?"

Ron winkte ab. „Ja, keine Sorge, es war nur eine Kontrolle. Alles in Ordnung." Wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte er schon längst etwas gesagt. Dann fing er an zu grinsen, als ihm einfiel, was er in seiner Hast, zu überprüfen, ob Harry und Ginny wussten, dass er mit einem Stuhl k.o. geschlagen worden war, vergessen hatte. „Weißt du übrigens schon das neueste?"

„Außer, dass du gegen einen Stuhl verloren hast?", fragte Harry lachend.

Ron seufzte. Harry würde zwar Ginny nichts sagen, aber die Fähigkeit, ihn aufzuziehen, hatte er von seiner Frau gelernt. Und er stand ihr in nichts nach.

„Das meine ich nicht!", widersprach Ron vehement. „Ich meine Hugo und Clara. Sie sind zusammen."

„Wirklich?" Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. „Aber Hugo hat doch immer so entschieden widersprochen."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Anscheinend hat er sich geirrt. Es war ja auch ziemlich offensichtlich für uns alle, aber er-"

„Kommt ganz nach dir", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wie lange hast du gebraucht, bis du gewusst hast, dass du in Hermine verliebt bist? Das waren doch Jahre."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Es waren nicht Jahre gewesen. Er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht gerade platonisch waren, spätestens, als dieser Idiot Krum sie zu diesem dämlichen Ball eingeladen hatte. Wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er es gewusst, seit er das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, Krum eins in die Fresse zu hauen, als er sie zusammen gesehen hatte, und Harry nicht. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht versucht hatte, es sich wieder auszureden. Und zwar Jahre lang. Hermine war eine unglaubliche Frau gewesen, schon damals, und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er in ihrer Liga spielte. Er hätte sich einiges erspart, wenn er ihr schon früher gesagt hätte, was er für sie empfand. Glücklicherweise hatte Hugo sich in dieser Hinsicht kein Beispiel an ihm genommen und einige Jahre verschwendet, sondern höchstens ein paar Monate.

„Er sieht so glücklich aus", sagte Ron schließlich erleichtert. „Er hatte so viel Angst und war so verzweifelt und jetzt … jetzt ist das wahrscheinlich das Beste, was ihm überhaupt passieren konnte." Er hatte gehofft, dass sich alles zum Guten wendete, aber genauso gut hätte es auch schief gehen können. Hugo hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er so eine fantastische Frau wie Clara erwischt hatte. Aber vielleicht war das auch gar kein Glück gewesen sondern Schicksal. Es war bestimmt kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie Hermine damals aus Versehen mit dem Troll in der Toilette eingeschlossen hatten.

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er dieses Mal mehr Glück hat als beim letzten Mal", murmelte Harry. Er war jemand, dem Collette fast am meisten missfallen hatte, aber da war auch kein Wunder, schließlich hatte sie sich bei jedem Familienfest, zu dem sie aufgetaucht war, praktisch an ihn geklebt, weil er der berühmte Harry Potter war. Ein normaler Mensch konnte das doch gar nicht aushalten.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Ron zuversichtlich. Clara schien ihn glücklich zu machen. Wirklich glücklich. Ohne große Opfer von ihm zu verlangen und ihn zu Sachen zu überreden, die Hugo nie im Leben freiwillig gemacht hätte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, seinen Sohn jemals so zufrieden gesehen zu haben. „Ich glaube, dieses Mal hat er die Richtige gefunden."

/-/

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny völlig verwirrt, als ihr großer Bruder ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei in das Büro ihres Mannes praktisch sprintete. „Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Gin, es ist alles in Ordnung. Er wollte nur etwas Dringendes mit Harry wegen der Arbeit besprechen. Aber nichts Lebensgefährliches." Es war verlockend, Ginny zu erzählen, was passiert war, aber sie hatte Ron versprochen, es nicht zu tun. Sie konnte die Neckereien schon fast vor sich sehen und es war wirklich nicht Rons Fehler gewesen, dass er von einem Stuhl getroffen worden war. Es war auch nicht sein Fehler gewesen, dass sie beinahe den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen hatte, als plötzlich jemand vor ihr gestanden hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihr Mann während seiner Arbeit schwer verwundet worden war. Am Anfang von Rons Karriere hatte sie öfter diese Art von Nachrichten bekommen, als noch viele gefährliche Todesser herumgelaufen waren und Ron noch viel involvierter in Nahkämpfe gewesen war. Mittlerweile gab es weniger Todesser und auch weniger Außeneinsätze, an denen Ron teilnahm, sodass sie sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr solche Sorgen machen musste. Trotzdem konnte immer mal wieder was passieren und heute war sie mit dieser Tatsache konfrontiert worden, die sie leichtsinniger Weise vergessen hatte. Schon alleine der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas zustoßen und sie ihn verlieren könnte, brachte sie beinahe um. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so erleichtert gewesen wie in dem Moment, in dem sie in der Aurorenzentrale angekommen und gehört hatte, wie Ron irgendeinen jungen verängstigten Mann lautstark anbrüllte. Wenn er das konnte, dann war ihm nichts Schwerwiegendes passiert.

„Gut", sagte Ginny erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihre beste Freundin an. „Möchtest du vielleicht ein Stück Kuchen? Ich hab gerade frischen gebacken. Und Lily hat ein paar neue Babyfotos vorbei gebracht."

Hermine nickte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich Kuchen und Babyfotos nicht widerstehen kann."

Fünf Minuten später saßen die beiden kuchenessend am Küchentisch und sahen sich die neuesten Bilder von Lilys Sohn Robert an.

„Meine Güte, er ist wirklich bezaubernd", sagte Hermine lächelnd, während sie ein Bild betrachtete, auf dem er versuchte, einen Quaffel zu umarmen, der größer war als sein ganzer Körper. „Den hat er doch bestimmt von James, oder?"

„Von wem sonst?", erwiderte Ginny lachend. „Er war der Meinung, Stoffquaffel, wie wir sie für die Kinder hatten, als sie noch klein waren, ist etwas für Weicheier. Du weißt doch, dass man ihn von nichts abbringen kann, wenn er sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

„Solange Robbie noch so klein ist und sie auf ihn aufpassen, kann ja nicht so viel passieren. Ich glaube, sie müssen sich erst Sorgen machen, wenn er wirklich stehen kann."

„Trotzdem", murmelte Ginny und ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Eigentlich müsste man doch meinen, dass mittlerweile vernünftiger geworden ist, als einen Baby einen Quaffel zu schenken. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er mit seinen Kindern alles anstellen würde? Wenn er überhaupt mal welche bekommt …"

„Julia wird ihn schon bremsen können." Seit er Julia hatte, war James schon um einiges vernünftiger geworden als er es in seinen frühen Zwanzigern jemals gewesen war. Victoire hatte einmal erzählt, dass sie ihn mit Gewalt davon abbringen musste, dass er mit ihrem anderthalb Jahre alten Sohn Remus auf einem Besen durch die Gegend flog. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er eines Tages Kinder haben wird. Ich kann mir James und Julia ohne nicht vorstellen." James war ein hingebungsvoller Onkel, wenn er auch manchmal über die Strenge schlug. Und er würde auch ein umwerfender Vater sein, wenn es einmal so weit war.

„Weißt du, ich hab immer Angst davor gehabt, dass irgendeine von den Frauen, mit denen er seine dauernden Affären hatte, mit einem Baby vor seiner Tür stehen und ihm sagen würde, dass es seins war.", seufzte Ginny. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es stattdessen Hugo passieren würde."

„Glaub mir, ich auch nicht", erwiderte Hermine. Dann musste sie lächeln. „Aber es hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet. Wusstest du, dass sie jetzt zusammen sind, Hugo und Clara?"

„Nein", erwiderte Ginny und steckte sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. „Aber es überrascht mich nicht. Ihre Blicke haben doch schon lange Bände gesprochen. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mich doch ein bisschen überrascht, dass sie so schnell zusammen gekommen sind. Wenn Hugo nach dir und Ron gekommen wäre, dann hätte er sich noch ein paar Jahre Zeit gelassen, bis er etwas gesagt hätte."

„Hey!", sagte Hermine leicht beleidigt. „Ich hab mich mit Ron wenigstens unterhalten können, du hast vier Jahre gebraucht, bis du mit Harry überhaupt sprechen konntest."

„Du und Ron habt euch doch nicht unterhalten", widersprach sie. „Entweder habt ihr euch angebrüllt oder angeschwiegen. Ihr habt Glück, dass eure Kinder so normal geraten sind."

Hermine hielt das Bild mit dem Quaffel in die Höhe und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

Ginny lachte. „Okay, okay. Frieden?"

Hermine nickte. „Solange unsere Kinder gesund und glücklich sind, haben wir doch wirklich keinen Grund, uns zu beklagen, oder?" Und das waren sie alle. Rose war glücklich mit Scorpius und ihren beiden Kindern, Claras Schwangerschaft schien das Beste zu sein, was Hugo jemals passiert war. Al und Lily waren mit ihren Familien und ihrer Arbeit wunschlos glücklich und James hatte mit Julia endlich eine Frau gefunden, bei der er sich zu Hause fühlte. Mehr konnte man doch gar nicht wollen.

„Ich freu mich schon auf die Babyfotos von Hugos Tochter.", grinste Ginny. „Die werden bestimmt auch unglaublich süß sein. Clara kommt als Designerin ja an die niedlichsten Klamotten ran."

Hermine lachte. „Das glaube ich auch." Als Rose und Hugo noch klein waren, hatte sie sie immer in die süßesten Sachen gesteckt, die sie hatte finden können. Da war es ihr dann auch manchmal egal gewesen, wenn sie sich beschwert hatten, dass die Sachen zu kratzig waren. Manche Opfer musste man einfach bringen.

Die beiden sahen auf, als Ron und Harry in die Küche kamen. Rons Augen leuchteten auf, als er den Kuchen sah und er nahm sich ohne viel Federlesen einen Teller und eine Gabel aus dem Schrank und schnitt sich ein sehr großes Stück ab.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Kannst du nicht wenigstens fragen, Ron?"

„Wieso?", erwiderte Ron verständnislos. „Du hättest mir doch sowieso ein Stück gegeben."

Ginny schaute ihn wütend an und öffnete schon den Mund, um ihn anzufauchen, als die Worte ihr im Hals stecken blieben. Interessiert zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo hast du die Beule her?"

**TBC...**


	5. Hugos Unfall

**Hugos Unfall**

_Während __**Kapitel 14**__. Hugo hat einen Unfall im Scherzartikelladen. Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr und muss ins Krankenhaus._

„Was in aller Welt ist gerade passiert?" Roxanne versuchte, den Rauch aus dem Weg zu fächern, der ihr die Sicht versperrte. Neben sich hörte sie Lucy stark husten. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihre Cousine besorgt, als sie endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte.

Lucys Haare standen zu Berge und ihr Gesicht war mit Ruß bedeckt, aber sie nickte. „Ja, ich glaube schon", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Das war ihnen noch nie passiert. Sie arbeiteten schon so lange zusammen, aber sie waren, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Fehlern, immer sicher gewesen. So eine gewaltige Explosion, die ihre ganze Werkstatt in Qualm erstickte, hatte es noch nie gegeben. Und Roxanne hatte keine Ahnung, was überhaupt schief gelaufen war. Einen Moment unterhielten sie sich über Hugo und Clara und wann sie heiraten würden – denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie das irgendwann tun würden – und im nächsten Moment glich ihr Arbeitsplatz einem Schlachtfeld, das dem im Krieg zerstörten Hogwarts wahrscheinlich in nichts nachstand.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und tastete ihren Körper ab, um festzustellen, ob irgendwas Schaden genommen hatte. Aber abgesehen von dem starken Pochen an ihrem Hinterkopf schien alles soweit in Ordnung zu sein.

„Hugo, ist alles okay?", rief Lucy heiser und räusperte sich. Sie schien ganz schön viel Rauch abgekriegt zu haben. „Hugo?"

Als nach ein paar Sekunden keine Antwort kam, rief auch Roxanne seinen Namen. Er war doch direkt hinter ihr gewesen, als sie aus dem Raum gelaufen war. Oder nicht?

„Hugo?" Panik stieg langsam in ihr auf. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und versuchte, den Rauch aus dem Weg zu zaubern. Vergeblich. Neben sich hörte sie Lucy das Gleiche tun.

„Was ist das für ein Scheiß!", regte Lucy sich auf. „Hugo, wenn du uns hören kannst, dann antworte gefälligst! Hugo! HUGO!"

Aber Hugo antwortete nicht. Roxanne bekam das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und sie fing an zu keuchen und zu husten, als sie eine große Wolke von dem Qualm einatmete.

„_Lumos_!", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Glücklicherweise lichtete sich der Qualm langsam und sie konnte etwas erkennen. Als sie schließlich Hugo erblickte, bekam sie wirklich keine Luft mehr.

Er lag auf dem Boden, begraben unter den Resten ihres Regals, umgeben von Glasscherben und Pulvern, die sich ungehindert mit den Flüssigkeiten vermischten, die aus den zerbrochenen Fläschchen flossen. Das Glas hätte unzerbrechlich sein müssen. Wieso war es nicht unzerbrechlich? Es hätte unzerbrechlich sein müssen!

Kleine Rauchschwaden stiegen um Hugo auf und eine Substanz fraß sich langsam durch den Betonboden, während eine andere anfing, Funken zu sprühen, sobald sie mit einem blauen Pulver in Berührung kam.

Und Hugo lag inmitten des Chaos mit einer riesigen blutenden Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Roxanne konnte nicht sagen, ob er überhaupt atmete.

Roxanne wurde schwindelig und sie hielt sich an der Wand fest, um nicht umzufallen.

Was, wenn er tot war? Was, wenn er diesen Unfall nicht überlebt hatte?

Oh Merlin, sie hatte ihn umgebracht! Sie hatte ihn umgebracht, weil sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war und nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was sie vermischte. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht! Sie war eine Mörderin! Es war ihre Schuld, dass seine Tochter ihn niemals kennen lernen würde.

Er hatte eine Tochter und sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er tot war, ohne sie jemals gesehen zu haben. Wie hatte sie nur …

Sie hatte Hugo umgebracht, ihren Lieblingscousin. Sie hatte … wie hatte das nur passieren können? Gerade noch hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, dass niemand wusste, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb und Sekunden später hatte sie ihn umgebracht. Er war doch so glücklich gewesen! Er hatte Clara und das Baby und fast schon die Familie, die er sich so gewünscht hatte und jetzt hatte sie ihn umgebracht und war schuld daran, dass seine kleine Angela ohne ihn würde aufwachsen müssen. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht!

„ROXANNE!"

Nur dumpf nahm sie war, dass Lucy ihren Namen rief. Als sie die Tränen endlich weggeblinzelt hatte, konnte sie ihre Cousine neben Hugo knien sehen.

„Er lebt noch!", sagte sie und Roxanne fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber als sie die große Pfütze Blut sah, die sich langsam um ihn herum bildete, blieb ihr Atem schon wieder weg. Er lebte noch, aber wie lange?

Lucy zog ihr Handy hervor. „Ich ruf im Mungos an, sag du Clara Bescheid!", befahl Lucy ihr. Roxanne war dankbar, dass sie ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte, sonst würde sie nur herumstehen und verzweifeln, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollte.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sprintete durch den Laden zur Tür. Sie nahm gar nicht wahr, dass Lucy ihr nachrief, dass sie Clara anrufen und ihr nicht persönlich sagen sollte, was passiert war, weil das schneller ging.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Roxanne Madam Malkins erreicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden kleine Nadeln ihre Lungen traktieren, und sie bekam kaum Luft, aber sie hatte den Laden erreicht. Solange sie lief, musste sie nicht daran denken, dass sie Hugo umgebracht hatte, solange sie lief, musste sie nicht daran denken, dass er vielleicht mittlerweile tot war, weil sie zu dumm gewesen war, alles richtig zu machen.

Sie riss die Tür zum Laden mit solchen Schwung auf, dass sie beinahe umgefallen wäre. Sie erblickte Clara in einer Ecke des Ladens, wo diese gerade mit einer Kundin sprach und ihr ein Kleid anpasste. Beim Anblick ihres glücklichen Lächelns und ihres kugelrunden Bauches wurde Roxanne fast schlecht. Sie hatte Clara ihr Glück genommen. Sie hatte Clara und Hugo auseinandergerissen, dabei hatte sie sich doch so für sie gefreut. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können, nachdem sie wusste, wie sehr es Fred getroffen hatte, seine schwangere Ellen zu verlieren? Wie hatte sie das nur tun können? Wie? WIE?

„Ich hab Hugo umgebracht", murmelte sie ungläubig.

/-/

„Wie weit sind Sie denn?", fragte die Kundin interessiert, während Clara die Naht des Saumes prüfte, den eine junge Näherin gestern in Angriff genommen hatte. Er war sehr gut gelungen. Das würde sie bestimmt freuen, weil sie noch vor kurzem solche Probleme damit gehabt hatte.

„Fünfunddreißigste Woche", erwiderte Clara lächelnd und beugte sich etwas weiter vor, um die Naht besser zu sehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Bauch in den letzten Wochen viel mehr gewachsen war als in den ganzen Monaten zuvor. Langsam fühlte sie sich wirklich wie ein Wal.

„Dann dauert es ja nicht mehr lange", sagte die Kundin und schaute zu Clara hinunter. „Sollten Sie sich überhaupt noch so bücken?", fragte sie dann besorgt.

Clara winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, meine Heilerin hat gemeint, dass das alles kein Problem ist. Sie sollten mal sehen, was ich zu Hause alles mache." Hugo hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was für Verrenkungen sie anstellte, um das Zimmer für Angela perfekt vorzubereiten. Weil es das einzige Zimmer sein würde, das ihre Tochter haben würde, wollte sie, dass es absolut perfekt war, und mit Zauberei funktionierte das einfach nicht.

„Sie müssen ja wissen, was Sie tun", zuckte die Kundin mit den Schultern und strich über den wunderschönen Stoff des Kleides. „Ist das Ihr erstes?"

Clara nickte. „Ja. Ich freu mich schon so." Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie sich jemals so auf das Baby freuen würde, als sie damals entsetzt festgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Damals war alles so ungewiss gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie Hugo reagieren würde, ob ihr die Stelle bei Madam Malkins wirklich sicher war, und ob ihre winzige Wohnung in einem einsturzgefährdeten Haus wirklich der richtige Ort für ein Baby war. Und jetzt hatte sich das alles geklärt. Hugo war wundervoll. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihr jemals so wehtun würde wie ihr Ex-Verlobter. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Tochter über alles lieben würde. Einen besseren Vater für ihr Kind hätte sie sich nicht wünschen können. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich so eine gute Mutter werden würde, wie Hugo es zu glauben schien, aber sie hoffte, dass sich das noch finden würde, so wie sich bisher alles gefunden hatte.

„Das erste Kind ist immer so aufregend", erinnerte sich die Kundin und riss Clara aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich kann mich noch an meins erinnern." Sie seufzte. „Und jetzt ist er schon in Hogwarts. Die Zeit vergeht so schnell. Aber er war auch ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit. Wenn ich meinen Mann nicht gehabt hätte …"

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen", lachte Clara. Bevor sie mit Hugo gesprochen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie es mit dem Baby auch alleine schaffen würde, wenn Hugo ihr gesagt hätte, dass er mit ihr und dem Baby nichts zu tun haben wollte, aber erst, als er wirklich involviert war und sie seine Familie und die vielen kleinen Kinder kennen gelernt hatte, wurde ihr klar, wie viel Arbeit das doch alles sein würde und wie dankbar sie Hugo dafür war, dass ihr Kind ihm nicht egal war und dass er alles genauso gleichberechtigt mitmachte wie sie. Sie wüsste nicht, was sie ohne ihn machen würde. Und sie war froh, dass sie es nicht wissen musste.

Als sie plötzlich lautes Geschrei beim Eingang des Ladens hörte, sah sie von ihrer Arbeit auf. Überrascht erkannte sie Roxanne, die mit rußverschmiertem Gesicht, zerrissener Kleidung und Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, mitten im Laden stand.

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und stemmte eine Hand in ihren Rücken, der von der gebückten Haltung anfing zu schmerzen.

„Roxy, was ist denn los?", fragte sie und ging auf Hugos Cousine zu.

Roxanne starrte mit leeren Augen an ihr vorbei und Clara gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie lauter kleine blutige Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte.

„Ich hab Hugo umgebracht", murmelte sie.

Clara unterdrückte ein Lachen, denn das musste ein Scherz sein. Wie in aller Welt hätte Roxanne Hugo umbringen sollen? Und warum? Das war sicher nur ein Scherz, wenn auch ein sehr kranker. Roxanne _konnte _das nicht ernst meinen.

Aber als sie die Worte wieder und wieder wiederholte, kam Clara das alles immer weniger wie ein Scherz vor.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie drängend und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, als sie spürte, wie unruhig das Baby wurde. Ihr eigenes Herz fing an wie wild zu hämmern. „Roxy, was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab Hugo umgebracht", murmelte sie nur mit tonloser Stimme. Sie schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, dass Clara direkt vor ihr stand.

„ROXY!", schrie Clara jetzt voller Panik „WAS IST PASSIERT?" Sie musste wissen, was passiert war, damit sie nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was passiert sein könnte. Hugo konnte nicht tot sein. Sie hatte heute Morgen noch mit ihm gefrühstückt. Es war ihm gut gegangen. Er hatte mir ihr zusammen über die Witze im Tagespropheten gelacht. Er hatte sie zum Abschied geküsst. Er hatte ihren Bauch zum Abschied geküsst und ihr versprochen, dass er heute pünktlich zum Abendessen kommen würde, egal, wie lange Lucy mit den Schuhen experimentieren wollte.

_Es war alles in Ordnung gewesen._

Hugo konnte einfach nicht tot sein. Sie konnte ohne ihn nicht leben. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Wie auch? Sie war so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie überhaupt so glücklich sein konnte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass das alles zu schön gewesen war, um wahr zu sein.

„ROXY!"

Endlich schien sie zu Roxanne durchzudringen. Verwirrt schaute sie Clara an, so, als ob ihr erst jetzt klar geworden wäre, dass sie vor ihr stand. „Clara", murmelte sie überrascht. Und dann sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus, was in der Werkstatt passiert war.

Im ersten Moment war Clara so erleichtert, dass Hugo nicht tot war, dass er nur verletzt war. Verletzte starben so selten in der Zauberwelt. Aber er konnte trotzdem sterben. Sie konnte ihn trotzdem noch verlieren.

Sie musste zu ihm. Sie musste ganz dringend zu ihm, um zu sehen, dass er nicht tot war. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken disapparierte sie.

Einen Moment später tauchte sie in der Eingangshalle auf. Ohne auf die lange Schlange vor der Empfangshexe zu achten, eilte sie die Treppen hinauf zu der Station, auf der Rose arbeitete. Wenn sie Hugos Schwester fand, würde Rose sie bestimmt zu Hugo bringen können. Und sie hatte Glück, sie sah Rose schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang eilen. Auch wenn sie schon sehr außer Atem war vom schnellen Treppensteigen, lief sie ihr so schnell hinterher, dass sie gerade noch hinter Rose in das Behandlungszimmer schlüpfen konnte, bevor die Tür zufiel.

Sie hatte vorgehabt, Rose zu fragen, wo ihr Bruder war, aber als einer der vielen Heiler in dem Zimmer zur Seite trat, wusste sie, dass die Frage sich erübrigt hatte.

Auf der Liege im Zimmer lag Hugo. Aber er sah überhaupt nicht wie Hugo aus. Die Stellen seiner Haut, die nicht mit Ruß bedeckt waren, waren kalkweiß. Seine Kleidung hatte lauter Risse und Löcher. Lauter Kratzer und Beulen bedeckten seine Haut.

Sie fing an zu würgen, als sie sich seinen Kopf genauer anschaute und sah, dass sein ganzer Hinterkopf, seine wunderschönen roten Haare, komplett mit Blut getränkt waren.

Er war vielleicht noch nicht tot, aber er war sehr nah dran. Durch diesen Gedanken hob sich ihr Magen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihr komplettes Frühstück hochwürgte. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

/-/

Rose drehte sich um, als sie die besorgte Stimme einer Kollegin hörte. Sie war so fixiert auf ihren kleinen Bruder gewesen, auf ihren kleinen, schwer verletzten, fast gestorbenen Bruder, dass sie kaum etwas anderes hatte wahrnehmen können.

Als ihr Carmen, eine Kollegin und gute Freundin, gesagt hatte, dass Hugo eingeliefert worden war, hatte sie erst gedacht, dass es eine Verwechslung sein müsste. Hugo war eigentlich ein sehr vorsichtiger Mensch und abgesehen von einigen Abstürzen mit seinem Besen war ihm nie etwas passiert – und es war mitten im Winter, da flog Hugo schon lange nicht mehr. Und als Carmen ihr erzählte, dass es um Leben und Tod ging, da war Rose sich sicher gewesen, dass es eine Verwechslung sein musste. Wo und wie hätte Hugo sich denn lebensgefährlich verletzen sollen?

Aber es war keine Verwechslung gewesen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie ihren kleinen Bruder blutüberströmt und bewusstlos auf der Liege sah, bekam sie keine Luft mehr.

Plötzlich sah sie ihren Großvater vor sich, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst nach dem langen Kampf gegen den Krebs, mit einem Blick in den Augen der ihr sagte, dass er wusste, dass es vorbei war, dass er verloren und nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt hatte. Sie sah ihn alt und schwach und ausgemergelt vor sich, zu verwirrt, um noch zu wissen, wer sie war. Sie sah ihn leblos in seinem Sarg, bevor der Deckel geschlossen wurde und sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Weil die Gesetze ihr verboten hatten, einem Muggel zu helfen, obwohl sie es gekonnt hätte.

Sie sah Freds Freundin Ellen vor sich, sah, wie sie das Leben mit jeder Sekunde verließ und Rose nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte, ohne irgendetwas zu tun, weil sie keine Mittel hatten, ihr zu helfen.

Zwei Menschen hatte sie schon verloren. Ihrem Großvater hatte nicht helfen dürfen und Freds Freundin hatte sie nicht helfen können. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn sie Hugo auch noch verlieren würde.

Er war ihr kleiner Bruder.

Ein zweites Mal blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sie sich umdrehte und Clara am Boden bewusstlos am Boden liegen sah, neben einer Pfütze von Erbrochenem.

Ohnmacht war nie ein gutes Zeichen, besonders dann nicht, wenn man schwanger war. Rasch kniete Rose sich neben die Freundin ihres Bruders und suchte hastig nach einem Puls. Wenn sie Clara und das Baby auch noch verlieren würde … das war wirklich zu viel für einen Tag.

Aber glücklicherweise fand sie einen Puls, auch wenn er recht schwach war, und sie konnte auch fühlen, wie sich das Baby bewegte, als sie eine Hand auf Claras runden Bauch legte.

„Kümmer dich um sie", hörte Rose Carmen neben sich sagen. „Hugo darfst du sowieso nicht behandeln." Es war eine Regel, dass Heiler Familienmitglieder nur in äußersten Notfällen selbst behandeln durften, besonders, wenn es um so schwere Verletzungen ging, wie Hugo sie offensichtlich erlitten hatte. Man hatte keinen klaren Kopf und Fehler unterliefen einem noch leichter als sonst. „Es ist schlimmer, als es aussieht", fuhr Carmen fort und legte Rose eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Heiler Macmillan ist sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir das alles wieder hinkriegen werden. Und du weißt, dass er keine leeren Versprechungen macht."

Das wusste Rose. Aber einfacher machte es trotzdem nichts. Ihr Großvater war noch kein Jahr tot. Ellens plötzlicher Verlust war zwar schon ein paar Jahre her, aber das machte es nicht weniger schmerzhaft.

Und Hugo … er war so glücklich gewesen. So glücklich und zufrieden mit seinem Leben wie noch nie. Er hatte eine Frau gefunden, die ihn wirklich liebte, und gründete eine Familie mit ihr, wie unabsichtlich das auch sein mochte. Dass ihm das alles jetzt verwehrt bleiben sollte … das war doch einfach nur unfair. Tod war immer so schrecklich unfair. Er riss Menschen auseinander, die eigentlich zusammen gehörten.

Fünf Minuten später war Clara wieder bei Bewusstsein und fest entschlossen, nicht in dem Bett zu bleiben, zu dem Rose sie gebracht hatte.

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben, vergiss es!", sagte sie entschlossen und schlug die Decke zurück.

Rose beugte sich genauso entschlossen über sie und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen. „Du wirst doch wohl eine zehnminütige Untersuchung über dich ergehen lassen können!", widersprach sie. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden! Du hast dich übergeben! Du siehst nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus! Willst du vielleicht dein Kind verlieren, nur weil du zu stur warst, um auf die Heiler zu warten?"

„Nein!", schrie Clara und plötzlich waren Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie legte ihre Hände beschützend auf ihren großen Bauch. „Natürlich nicht! Aber … du verstehst das nicht. Wenn Hugo … wenn er … und ich bin nicht da … ich kann nicht … ich …" Sie fing an zu schluchzen.

Rose zog sie in ihre Arme und musste selbst damit kämpfen, die Fassung zu wahren. Solange sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte, gelang ihr das halbwegs, aber wenn Clara schluchzend davon sprach, dass sie Hugo vielleicht verlieren würde …

„Ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe", murmelte Clara zwischen den Schluchzern. „Ich hab's ihm nicht gesagt. Es ist alles so schnell gegangen, ich wollte das nicht auch überstürzen … und jetzt wird er es vielleicht nie wissen." Sie schniefte laut. „Was ist, wenn er … wenn er … und er hat nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn liebe?"

„Er weiß es", flüsterte Rose. Sie weigerte sich, von ihm in der Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Es würde alles gut werden. Carmen hatte gesagt, dass Macmillan zuversichtlich war und wenn er das war, dann hatte er auch allen Grund dazu. Es würde alles gut werden.

Es würde alles gut werden.

Wirklich.

„Und wenn du jetzt im Bett auf den Heiler wartest, damit er dir sagt, ob alles mit Angela in Ordnung ist, dann wirst du vielleicht auch bald zu ihm können und ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Das ist nicht das Ende."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Clara schaute Rose so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Rose inständig hoffte, dass es wirklich stimmte. Es würde Clara zerstören, wenn sie Hugo verlieren würde. Es würde sie alle zerstören.

„Ja", erwiderte sie sicher. Es stand Clara und Hugo schon so lange ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie sich liebten, dass sie sich ernsthaft fragte, wie auch nur einer von beiden daran zweifeln konnte. Aber es war immer einfacher, diese Dinge zu sehen, wenn man nicht direkt involviert war. Sie war monatelang in Scorpius verliebt gewesen, bis es ihr endlich klar geworden war, und sie hatte noch mehr Zeit gebraucht, bevor sie endlich auf ihn zugegangen war. „Und du wirst es ihm auch sagen können." Alles andere war einfach nicht drin. Hugo musste wieder aufwachen. Aber das Mungos war exzellent, gerade was diese Art von magischen Unfällen betraf, auch wenn sich bei Hugo schon sowas wie eine Supernova ereignet hatte und niemand genau wusste, mit was für Substanzen er in Kontakt gekommen war, besonders, weil die Pulver und Flüssigkeiten untereinander noch reagiert hatten. Aber wenn er lebend hier angekommen war, dann würde er auch wieder lebend hier herauskommen. Hier kämpften sie nicht gegen einen unbekannten, unerforschten Gegner wie bei Ellen. Hier konnten sie all ihr Fachwissen und all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Und sie waren nicht umsonst das beste Krankenhaus hier im Land.

Rose wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine etwas korpulente Heilerin eintrat. Rose kannte sie sehr gut, sie war bei ihren beiden Geburten anwesend und eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Sie hörte sich an, was passiert war, und machte dann rasch ein paar Tests mit ihrem Zauberstab. Außerdem nahm sie Clara etwas Blut ab und versicherte ihr, gleich wieder mit dem Ergebnis da zu sein, damit Clara so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Hugo konnte.

Kaum war die Heilerin wieder draußen, ging die Tür schon wieder auf und ein völlig aus der Fassung gebrachter Ron Weasley trat ein.

„Rosie!", rief er erleichtert, als er seine Tochter in dem limonengrünen Umhang erblickte, der sie so kompetent ausschauen ließ. „Merlin sei Dank hab ich dich endlich gefunden! Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Er war in seinem Büro gewesen, als er von einer völlig aufgewühlten Lucy am Telefon erfahren hatte, dass es einen schweren Unfall gegeben hatte und Hugo im Krankenhaus war. Leider hatte ihm Lucy nicht mehr sagen können, da sie Roxanne nach Hause gebracht hatte und sich um sie kümmern musste.

Ron hatte sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und war ins Mungos appariert. Nach einigem Suchen hatte er die richtige Station und sogar Hugos Behandlungszimmer gefunden, wo er vor Schreck beinahe umgefallen wäre. Er hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon gehabt, was passiert war, aber er hatte sicherlich nicht erwartet, seinen einzigen Sohn bewusstlos und blutüberströmt vorzufinden, während sich um die fünfzehn Heiler über ihn beugten. Nicht mal Bill hatte nach dem Angriff von Greyback so schrecklich ausgesehen.

Als er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, hatte er Ernie in der Menge der Heiler entdeckt und von ihm verlangt, zu erfahren, was passiert war. Aber Ernie hatte ihn nur mit irgendwelchem Heilergeschwätz abspeisen und wieder hinausschicken wollen und das konnte Ron sich nicht bieten lassen. Es ging hier um seinen Sohn und er hatte verdammt noch mal das Recht zu erfahren, was genau passiert war und wie es ihm ging! Er würde sich nicht einfach herausschicken lassen und dann stundenlang dumm rumsitzen ohne zu wissen, was passiert war und wie es Hugo ging.

Er war sich dessen gar nicht bewusst gewesen, aber anscheinend hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und angefangen, Ernie zu bedrohen. Erst das Wachpersonal hatte ihn besänftigen können und nur mit minimaler Gewaltanwendung vor die Tür befördert. Dann war ihm der erste freundliche Mensch in diesem Saftladen begegnet, eine Heilerin, die mit Rose befreundet war, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, wo er Rose finden konnte.

Er war unglaublich erleichtert, zumindest seine Tochter wohlbehalten vorzufinden und hoffte, endlich ein paar verdammte Antworten zu bekommen. Aber als er sich genauer im Zimmer umsah und Clara mit kalkweißem Gesicht in einem Krankenhausbett sitzen sah, wurden nur noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen und der nächste Schreck fuhr ihm in die Glieder.

„Um Himmels Willen, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ohne nachzudenken ging er zu Claras Bett und legte besorgt eine Hand auf den Bauch der Freundin seines Sohnes. Normalerweise fragte er immer, bevor er den Bauch einer Schwangeren berührte, weil er wusste, dass einige Frauen das überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten (Ginny zum Beispiel, die ihn einmal sogar verhext hatte, als er sie ungefragt berührt hatte), aber es ging hier um sein Enkelkind und er konnte keine weitere Hiobsbotschaft verkraften. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte er sie und schaute sie prüfend an. Normalerweise sah Clara immer aus wie das blühende Leben. Aber jetzt …

„Ja", erwiderte Clara. Neue Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie die ernst gemeinte Besorgtheit von Hugos Vater sah. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie, genau wie Rose. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie Hugos Familie so wichtig war. „Ich bin nur umgekippt, das ist halb so wild. Die machen ein viel zu großes Theater hier."

„Überhaupt nicht", widersprach Rose. „Es ist alles andere als normal, einfach umzukippen und sich zu übergeben. Du stehst gerade unter gewaltigem Stress und das ist überhaupt nicht gut für das Baby. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche." Sie selbst hatte sich bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft so verausgabt, dass sie beinahe zwei Monate vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin eine Frühgeburt gehabt hätte. „Du kannst jetzt nicht nur an Hugo denken, du musst auch an euer Baby denken. Hugo würde das genauso sehen."

Clara seufzte und lehnte sich unzufrieden in die Kissen zurück und legte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Ich hätte trotzdem bei ihm bleiben können. Man hätte mich auch dort untersuchen können."

„Hätte man nicht", widersprach Rose vehement. Warum sträubte sich Clara nur so? Konnte sie nicht sehen, dass das das Beste für sie war? „Du hättest überhaupt nicht in dem Zimmer sein sollen. Familienmitglieder dürfen da niemals rein, gerade weil es zu diesen Situationen kommen kann."

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was überhaupt hier los ist?", meldete Ron sich schließlich zu Wort.

/-/

Drei Stunden später betrat Ron das Krankenzimmer seines Sohnes. Hermines Hand hielt er fest umklammert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Rosie es vorhin geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu überreden, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und zu Hause auf eine Nachricht von ihr zu warten. Schließlich hatte er zwar eingesehen, dass Ernie vielleicht nicht komplett überreagiert hatte und dass er vielleicht tatsächlich im Weg war und er sowieso nichts machen konnte und deshalb genauso gut zu Hause auf Neuigkeiten warten konnte, aber nachdem er zehn Minuten zu Hause gewesen war, umgeben von Bildern, aus denen ihn ein glücklicher und zufriedener Hugo in jedem Alter anstrahlte, wusste er, das er das nicht schaffen würde. Also war er ins Ministerium gegangen und hatte vor dem Gerichtssaal gewartet, in dem sich Hermine in einer versiegelten Verhandlung befand. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendjemand ihr eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, die sie erreichen würde, sobald der Saal wieder geöffnet wurde, aber es war ihm lieber, dass sie von ihm erfuhr, was passiert war, und nicht von so einem dämlichen Azubi wie vor ein paar Wochen, als ihr völlig falsche Informationen gegeben worden waren, die seinen Unfall mit dem geworfenen Stuhl betrafen.

Er konnte nicht anders als daran denken, wie sie Tage gebraucht hatte, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren, hatte sie völlig aufgewühlt und er konnte es verstehen. Er wüsste nicht, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn jemand vor ihm gestanden und gesagt hätte, dass der Liebe seines Lebens etwas Schreckliches passiert war.

Aber jetzt … Hugo war wirklich lebensgefährlich verletzt worden, auch wenn ihm Rose nach einem Gespräch mit ihrer Kollegin versichert hatte, dass Hugo aus der Gefahrenzone heraus war und die Heiler ihn vollständig heilen konnten. Wenn es etwas gab, das noch schlimmer für Hermine war als die Nachricht, dass ihm etwas passiert war, dann war es die Nachricht, dass ihrem Sohn etwas zugestoßen war. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, was schrecklicher war als der Gedanke, dass dem eigenen Kind etwas passiert war und man unfähig gewesen war, es zu verhindern.

Ron fragte sich bis heute, wie seine Eltern es geschafft hatten, nach Freds Tod weiter zu machen. Er wusste, dass die Liebe von Eltern, und besonders die Liebe einer Mutter, etwas unglaublich starkes und machtvolles war. Spätestens der Schutz, den Harrys Mum ihm durch ihr Opfer hinterlassen hatte, war Beweis genug dafür, aber erst, als er selbst Vater geworden war, hatte er es wirklich begriffen. Diese Liebe, die er für seine Kinder empfand, war stärker als alles andere, sogar stärker als seine Liebe zu Hermine.

Und deshalb musste auch er derjenige sein, der ihr sagte, was passiert war, der sie gleich beruhigen konnte, da er glücklicherweise nur wenige Minuten, bevor sich die Türen zum Gerichtssaal geöffnet hatten, die Nachricht von Rose erhalten hatte, dass Hugo wieder aufgewacht war und es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Ron konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so erleichtert gewesen war.

Hermine war wie erwartet völlig geschockt gewesen von der Nachricht, dass Hugo in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte, ohne dass sie etwas davon gewusst hatte und auch Rons mehrfache Versicherungen, dass es ihm anscheinend schon wieder ganz gut ging, hatten sie nicht beruhigen können. Also hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie es Hugo jetzt ging.

Sie fanden Ernie im Heilerzimmer und er erklärte ihnen ohne Fachsprache endlich ganz genau, was für Verletzungen Hugo erlitten hatte. Hermine flossen Tränen über die Wangen, als sie hörte, wie knapp Hugo tatsächlich dem Tod entkommen war und Ron musste sich an einem Stuhl festklammern. Er hatte gesehen, wie schlimm Hugo ausgesehen hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht erlaubt daran zu denken, dass er tatsächlich hätte sterben können.

Aber die letzte Last fiel erst von Ron ab, als er hinter Ernie Hugos Zimmer betrat und seinen Sohn wohlbehalten vorfand. Clara klammerte sich an ihn und küsste ihn verzweifelt und als Ron das sah, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde. Wenn Hugo es schaffte, seine Freundin _so_ zu küssen, dann würde alles gut werden.

Er sah zwar immer noch so aus, als wäre er in einer Prügelei gewesen, durch die Blutergüsse und Beulen, die seinen Körper übersäten, aber das Blut war verschwunden und die ganzen Schnittwunden waren geheilt worden. Er hatte sogar schon wieder ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht. Sie waren wirklich an einer Katastrophe ganz knapp vorbei geschlittert.

Hermine schien nicht ganz so erleichtert zu sein wie er, aber sie hatte Hugo auch nicht gesehen, bevor die Heiler mit ihm fertig gewesen waren und wusste nicht, wie viel schlimmer er vor ein paar Stunden noch ausgesehen hatte. Clara schaffte es gerade noch, ein paar Schritte zurück zu treten, bevor Hermine ihren Sohn in ihre Arme zog und fest an sich drückte.

Ron konnte sehen, wie Hugo das Gesicht verzog, aber er war klug genug, nichts zu sagen und seine Mutter einfach machen zu lassen.

„Hughie, mein Hughie", murmelte Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Albtraum. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte Ron sich verletzt und ihr den Schreck ihres Lebens verpasst, auch wenn alles nur ein Missverständnis war und er nicht mehr als eine Beule davongetragen hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie minutenlang eine Todesangst gehabt, dass sie ihn verlieren würde. Und jetzt, wo sie endlich geglaubt hatte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war, dass niemand aus ihrer Familie in Gefahr war und dass sie sich alle in Sicherheit befanden, stand Ron plötzlich vor dem Gerichtssaal mit einer Miene, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Anstatt sie einfach nur zu überraschen und vielleicht mit ihr Essen zu gehen, sagte er ihr, dass Hugo einen Unfall gehabt hatte und schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus lag. Und Ernie sagte ihr, dass Hugo beinahe _gestorben_ wäre. Gestorben!

So viel zum Thema, dass ihre Familie in Sicherheit war.

Und Hugo sah wirklich furchtbar aus. So blass wie Ron damals, als er vergiftet worden und selbst beinahe gestorben war. So übel zugerichtet wie Harry damals, als er aus dem Irrgarten wieder aufgetaucht war. So schrecklich wie sie alle nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, in der so viele Menschen gestorben waren, die ihnen wichtig gewesen waren.

Wenigstens war er wieder bei Bewusstsein. Wenigstens das. Und als er sie umarmte und ihr verlegen auf den Rücken klopfte, um sie zu beruhigen, wie Ron das immer gemacht hatte, bevor sie zusammen gewesen waren, wusste sie, dass es ihm wieder gut gehen würde. Was es trotzdem nicht einfacher machte.

Sie hätte beinahe ihr Baby verloren und da war es scheißegal, dass er schon erwachsen war und gerade selbst ein Baby bekam. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie Molly den Verlust von Fred so hatte überwinden können, dass sie jeden Tag aus dem Bett kam und mit ihrem Leben irgendwann wieder weiter gemacht hatte. Wie konnte man das, nachdem einem das Wichtigste im Leben genommen worden war?

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie besorgt und musterte ihn prüfend, nachdem sie ihn schließlich widerwillig losgelassen hatte. Sie hätte ihn noch länger gehalten, doch Ron hatte sanft, aber bestimmt an ihrem Arm gezogen.

„Ganz gut", murmelte Hugo und rieb sich seinen Brustkorb. Er lächelte sie sehr schwach und wenig beruhigend an. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Mum. Ich kann morgen wahrscheinlich schon wieder nach Hause."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine unglaublich erleichtert. Sie spürte, wie Ron den Arm um sie legte und lehnte sich an ihn. Ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich in den letzten Minuten verrückt geworden.

Hugo nickte kaum merklich. „Ja. Das ist wirklich alles halb so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Es geht mir gut." Er schaute zu Clara, die sich einige Tränen aus den Augen wischte und ein Schniefen unterdrückte. Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, obwohl es ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen bereitete. Clara ergriff seine Hand und lächelte unter Tränen. „Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ehrlich."

Er schaute hilflos zu Ron, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er konnte Hugo sicher verstehen, weil er selbst die Besorgnis und Fürsorge seiner Mutter und Hermine manchmal als erdrückend empfunden hatte, wenn ihm etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert war, aber Hermine konnte das einfach nicht abstellen. Und er konnte das genauso wenig, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie besorgt er die ganze Zeit während ihrer beiden Schwangerschaften gewesen war. Wenn es um die Menschen ging, die man liebte, dann ging es einfach nicht anders. Und das war auch gut so.

Hugo zog Clara zu sich und legte einen Arm um sie, während sie versuchte, ihre Tränen wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Die Liebe zu Hugo stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und Hermine war froh, dass Hugo endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn so liebte, wie er es verdient hatte. Obwohl es auch wehtat, denn sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass sich Hugos Prioritäten für immer verschoben hatten. Seine Eltern waren nicht mehr die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, Clara und das Baby waren es. Clara musste er beruhigen und trösten, nicht seine Mutter. Aber so musste es auch sein. Und sie war froh, dass es so war. Nachvollziehen konnte sie es in jedem Fall. Seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatten sich ihre Prioritäten verschoben und waren es immer geblieben.

Sie war nur froh, dass er glücklich und zufrieden und hoffentlich bald wieder völlig gesund war. Und wenn sie ihn so sah, wie er seine schwangere Freundin liebevoll anschaute und viel glücklicher wirkte, als sie es von jemandem mit seinen Verletzungen erwarten konnte, da wusste sie, dass er endlich seine Familie und seinen Platz im Leben gefunden hatte.

Und mehr konnte man sich wirklich nicht wünschen.

**Ende**

* * *

**A/N: **Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich noch aufteilen, aber ich dachte mir, die 6000 Wörter kann ich jetzt auch zusammen lassen. Außerdem fliege ich am Ende der Woche nach Amerika, also weiß ich nicht, wie viel Zeit ich noch finden würde, um den Rest zu posten. Also habt ihr gleich alles bekommen. Ich hoffe, euch hat das letzte Kapitel gefallen, gerade die verschiedenen Perspektiven bei Hugos Unfall, der in der eigentlichen FF ja ziemlich zu kurz gekommen ist, weil Hugo als Bewusstloser nicht viel von dem ganzen Chaos mitbekommen hat.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ihr was neues von mir lesen werdet und ich weiß auch nicht, was es sein wird, aber ich arbeite immer noch an meinem Universum und bin noch nicht fertig damit. Allerdings möchte ich euch vorwarnen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, ob es dieses Jahr einen Adventskalender geben wird. Mir ist bisher noch nichts eingefallen und ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, dass ich überhaupt die Zeit finden werde, etwas zu schreiben. (Außerdem sind die Reviews in den letzten Jahren ziemlich zurück gegangen und ich bin nicht sicher, ob nur ein paar Leser die große Mühe wert sind, die ich in 24 Kapitel investiere, die ich dann täglich poste, obwohl ich mich natürlich immer über jedes Review freue.)

Danke für's Lesen und bis bald.


End file.
